Always
by littleboots1996
Summary: Connie Beauchamp, ice cold and bitchy but one person hoped that she never changed. Cal and Connie have been engaged and gone through all the wedding plans. As the bid day rolls around Connie begins to worry that she's making a huge mistake and isn't sure if she should go through with it. Everyone knows they belong together, but does she? (A continuation of Pretty Green Eyes)
1. Chapter 1

" _You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys. You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys…"_ Connie walked around the kitchen singing as she finished cleaning up. Cal wandered downstairs and looked into the kitchen with a smile on his face as he watched his fiancée.

The wedding was a little over a month away and Connie had been fussing over every tiny detail. She was beginning to relax now and Cal was starting to get the 'old' Connie back again. _"Don't tell me what to do and don't tell me what to say. Please when I go out with you, don't put me on display…"_ Cal swept in behind her turning her around in his arms.

She laughed as he spun her around and started to dance around the kitchen with her. Despite falling in love with the feisty, strong-willed Connie he loved seeing the carefree side of her. They moved out of the kitchen as he laced his fingers through hers and danced.

" _I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do. Just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you. I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free and I love to be free to live my life the way I want. To say and do whatever I please…"_

Cal smiled as she sung to the song before he stopped the words coming from her mouth by pressing his lips against hers. Connie let go of his hands to link them together behind his neck pulling him closer to her. "So why were we just dancing around the house?" Cal smiled holding her waist. "Think of it as practice because in four weeks time you'll be in the arms of the luckiest man alive on the most important day of his life."

Connie smiled "No pressure then hey?" Cal laughed as he let his arms drop while she went back to the kitchen. "Who'd have thought that Connie Beauchamp was such a domestic goddess?" She turned back throwing a wet soapy sponge across the room at him in response as she laughed. "Sorry Constance Beauchamp-" she narrowed her eyes and glared at him before thinking of something herself. "Who'd have thought Caleb Knight would actually settle down and stop sleeping with anything that had blonde hair and a pulse?"

"Ooh that was low even for you-" "Yeah well you'll get used to that then won't you." She smirked across at him as he sat back on the sofa with his feet up. "Why don't you make yourself at home sweetheart and I'll make a drink shall I?" She spat it sarcastically as Cal looked up. "Sweetheart-" "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to detect sarcasm now as well?" Cal laughed as Connie came into the living room and sat beside him.

"You know sometimes I wonder how the hell I'm still with you-" "Because you know I'm the best thing that ever happened to you and you also know you'd never find anyone else who could replace me." Cal nodded slightly turning to her. "I was more referencing the way this works but okay-" "What do you mean by that?"

Connie pulled her legs onto the sofa underneath her as she looked across at him. "I mean, I get to see the soft and caring side of you of course… But you're still a stubborn, awkward, annoying, ice cold bitch who knows exactly how to make someone feel awful-" "Compliments will get you nowhere Dr Knight-" "This is what I mean. I fell in love with that manipulative and powerful woman, and somehow no matter what you return to that. How the hell we work I will never understand."

She knelt up on the sofa as Cal sat up straight. Connie moved her arms around his neck and kissed him, moving one leg to the other side of his lap so she could deepen the kiss. Cal's hand rested in her hair whilst the other moved underneath her shirt to brush against the skin of her back.

As Connie kissed him again she moved back biting his bottom lip before smiling. "Does it matter why we work? I love you, you treat me like no man ever has but you give me the space I need and don't expect me to be some fancy girl walking around in my underwear all day-" "Although if you did fancy doing that I wouldn't complain." He laughed as she pushed a hand to his chest before closing the space and kissing him again.

When she got up she walked out but turned to face him walking backwards. "You have no chance of that happening so don't worry" she winked before turning around again and making two drinks. "Have you spoken to Ethan about the best man speech-" "Yes and it's all finished, same as every other detail of the wedding. Look Connie just forget about it for two weeks, then panic again okay?"

A small smile settled on her face as she handed a mug of coffee to him. Before she had the chance to sit beside him he snaked a hand around her waist pulling her back onto his lap. "Careful! I'd rather not have second degree burns due to your idiocy."

After the initial annoyance passed Connie let herself relax into him, his arm still snaked round her tummy. He placed his lips to her neck kissing her lightly. "In a month you'll finally be Mrs Knight-" "If you survive that long sweetheart than I'll grant you that one." He tightened his arm around her waist before she began to wriggle against him laughing. "I swear to god Caleb carry on and one of us will regret what happens and I'm telling you now it won't be me!"

He laughed allowing her to turn over so she was facing him, straddling his lap. "There's something about the bitchy boss which I find so sexy-" "Mmm I bet you do…" He smiled into the kiss as he moved his hands down her body until they rest around her thighs as she knelt up. One of Cal's hands remained where it was while the other moved under the tight skirt and hooked under the side of her underwear. "Dr Knight I think there's something I need you to check out for me-" "Yeah-" "Hmm, might take a while though." He had a sly smile on his face as he lifted her up and pushed her back against the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who has already reviewed/favourited/followed this! Hope to keep updates regular but I'm returning to university Friday and have an assignment to work on however I've found writing so relaxing over the Christmas break that I'll try and keep it going! Views, improvements or ideas are all welcome!**

Connie walked towards the department with her phone in one hand. She read the text from Grace as her eyes fell in the silver diamond engagement ring. "Good morning Mrs Beauchamp-" "Morning Nurse Miller, Ethan." She smiled and disappeared inside to the hustle and bustle of the department.

"Is it weird knowing she's going to be your sister-in-law soon?" Ethan hadn't put much thought into it really. "Well I guess it's a little but she's still my boss first." He was still nervous around Connie despite spending much time with her and Cal.

Cal had been working for several hours already when Connie got into work. "Hey gorgeous-" "Morning." He wandered past stopping briefly to kiss her and continued walking. "Oh Dr Knight, I have to go somewhere after work so I won't be back for a few hours." He nodded smiling "Okay-" "Don't wait up." She turned around and went into her office while Cal watched her before disappearing himself.

The day was extremely slow for everyone. Connie remained in the office doing paperwork, while Cal sat at the nurses' station with Ethan. "Are you ready for the wedding?" Cal grinned slightly before looking back to his brother. "Of course we are, everything's been ticked off and finished. Iain says the stags planned?"

Connie continued doing paperwork all afternoon until she was distracted by a knock at the door. "Come in…" she looked back down and carried on signing various documents. "Hey, is this a bad time?" Rita stood in the door before Connie shook her head.

Rita walked in carefully and sat herself slowly down into the chair facing Connie. "How's the baby?" Rita smiled before resting a hand against the round bump of her stomach which was extremely visible through the dark blue nurses uniform. "Yeah this little-one is alright, been kicking for his life this morning. Thinks he's the world's best footballer."

Connie smiled as she looked across at the petite blonde. "And how are you feeling?" There was a sigh from Rita as she tried to relax in the chair. "Exhausted and ready for this one to just be out now." Rita was only 4 months pregnant but it had been a difficult ride.

There had been an accident a month ago where she'd almost lost the baby. Both had made a full recovery but it took all the energy she had to continue on every day. "You do realise you've got another 5 months Rita-" "Ugggh, don't remind me Connieee."

The women sat talking for a while longer before Rita stood up out of the chair. "Are you still okay for next weekend?" Rita smiled "Iain's taking Phoebe out for the afternoon so you've got me." Connie smiled as she opened the office door and went to walk out but bumped into Cal who was trying to come in. "Sorry Rita, is Con in there?" She nodded and walked away before he came inside.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Cal smiled sitting in the chair Rita had vacated. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Connie tried ignoring him by carrying on with the paperwork. "No, why would there-" "You've not asked Elliot yet have you?"

She let her head fall to the desk as a groan escaped her lips. "No I haven't…" she spoke quietly but it was just loud enough for Cal to work it out. "Con…" He got up and moved around to crouch in front of her. "Baby, if you want I'll do it with you-" "No. Thank you, but it's alright I'm going to upstairs at the end of my shift." Cal rubbed his hand against her thigh with a small, gentle smile on his face. "Alright, I love you" "Love you too." He leant up and kissed her quickly before walking out of the office.

Her eyes scanned the room before they fell upon a note on the desk she'd written. It was a list of everything that needed arranging for the wedding. She'd spent so much time worrying about it all that she hardly thought about the actual idea of getting married.

It had been a crazy few months, between running the department and arranging a wedding she found next to no time to spend with Cal. It was a miracle he hadn't run away already. There was only one thing left for her to do and that was to speak to Elliot. It was the hardest part for Connie because it still upset her that her Father would never get to see her happy.

The last hour of the shift went by and Connie was stepping out into the ward. She held onto the door handle for a little too long drawing the attention of Cal. He sighed from where he was standing beside reception.

Crossing the short distance he took her hand in his making her jump. "Connie Beauchamp you are the strongest woman I know. Don't let this eat you up, get up there and speak to him." She smiled weakly and nodded before he leant in and kissed her. There was always so many feelings in the kisses he gave her, especially at times like this when she needed it. Connie wasn't one for showing much affection in public but that was being broken down slowly.

People had walked past the entwined pair and were whistling. Cal smiled breaking away from her and resting his forehead against hers. "I love you Mrs Beauchamp, I'll be at home waiting for you." She smiled as she let go of his hand while he walked away with Ethan.

Connie wandered onto Darwin and swept through the department paying next to no attention to those around her. She paused at the office door, her hand hovering in the air threatening to fall and knock.

"Can I help you?" She turned around to the direction of the voice. "Connie, is everything okay?" She briefly smiled as Elliot stopped beside her. Connie went to speak but found no words came out. Elliot opened the office door and walked inside closing it behind her before sitting down in his chair.

He then stood up again and began moving various food boxes and stacks of unfinished paperwork around. Connie found herself smiling to himself, something's never changed. He continued trying to clear a space and somewhere for her to sit but she tried putting him out of his misery.

"Elliot, it's fine don't worry. I'm not exactly a stranger to your mess of a desk am I?" He smiled briefly before putting down the box he had been holding onto. Rather than sit down he insisted on trying to clear a seat for her causing her to get frustrated. "Elliot just stop, I want you to give me away."

He seemed to pause almost immediately, thinking over the words she'd uttered. "Well, will you?" She held her arms tightly across her chest as though is she let go she'd fall apart right there. "Well… I… Uh… I… Erm… Connie, it would be a pleasure." He'd walked around the desk while mumbling to himself until he came face to face with her.

"You're the closest thing I have to a Father and I don't think I can make it through without you." He looked into her eyes as tears began to shine there. "Of course I'll do it Connie." He ignored everything she'd ever said to him and pulled her into him hugging her. He felt her arms slowly drop and move to his back hugging him back. Silently the tears rolled down her cheeks, beginning to wet his shirt.

When she stood back up she sniffed and tried apologising but he just moved his hands to her cheeks and wiped away the tears. "You've nothing to apologise for… Now get home to your fiancé and rest." Connie smiled before departing the office and stopping a few steps away. "Elliot, don't forget to get a suit." She laughed gently as he smiled nodding before she walked away and headed home to Cal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this is living up to the expectations of those who read Pretty Green Eyes! I hope everyone is enjoying this, I plan to upload every two days from the new year (as long as I stay on top of Uni assignments!) Please review with any thoughts or message me if there is something specific you would or wouldn't like to see! Thanks :)**

It was two weeks until the wedding and the final dress fitting of the bridesmaids. It was beginning to warm up and so far promised to be good weather on the wedding day. She drove through the city with music playing loudly in an attempt to distract her.

She'd kept everything so controlled and had been arranging so many details that relaxing and thinking hadn't really come into it. Now all she had was the thoughts and it scared her.

Pulling up outside the shop she could see Jess, Zoe and Rita standing outside the shop together. It took her a few moments to collect herself and get out of the car. She focused on breathing slowly before facing the other women.

"I'm four and a half months pregnant Zoe I'm not an invalid!" Zoe smiled as Connie finally stopped beside them. "Hey, we better get inside it's almost 10." Connie nodded and followed Zoe and Rita into the shop as Jess reached a hand out. "Oi, what's bugging you?" Connie let herself stop just inside the door with Jess and lowered her voice.

"It's nothing… I'm- I'm just scared Jess, about all of this. What if it's not right?" Jess held onto Connie's hand smiling at her. "Come on, you and Cal have never been right but there's nobody else who would be right for either of you. You're perfect together Connie."

A smile graced her features as Jess spoke again. "You know what I think?" Connie looked up at her "What-" "I think you're scared that you've let someone in and marrying them means they'll always be in but he's not gonna hurt you Connie, you mean way too much to him." She smiled as she walked towards the other two women with Jess.

Connie was so grateful for Jess and everything she'd helped with. "You must be Connie, I'm Ella shall we get started?" The younger woman from the store began with going through several details with Connie before moving to get the bridesmaids dresses.

Connie sat back on the sofa as Jess came out of the other room first. "So then Mrs, how do I look?" She smiled as Jess stepped in front of Connie spinning around in the dress. "It looks amazing Jess, it's perfect."

They'd chosen a fitted lilac dress which was tight until the waist where it loosened and flowed towards the floor. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neck line. There were some glittering diamantes embossed into the dress from the middle down through the skirt.

"I was thinking maybe me and the girls should all get a similar necklace to wear as well-" "Actually, there was something I wanted to give to you." Connie picked something out of her bag before passing it to Jess. "It's just to say thank you for everything you've done to help me and for being my maid of honour."

Jess opened the black jewellery box to show a delicate silver chain with a small heart pendant. "It's beautiful Connie, you didn't have to get me this." She enveloped Connie into a hug with tears in her eyes as Zoe and Rita wandered out into the room. They pulled apart as Connie looked across at them, the weight of the wedding building.

Zoe's dress was the same as Jess' but Rita's had been altered to fit her better. Instead, Rita had two thin straps either side added to help hold the dress. The waistline had been changed so that the dress flowed down from immediately under her chest giving her more room to move. It still had the same effect as the others and filled Connie with happiness at how they all looked together.

"So then come on, what do you think?" Zoe smiled as the three women stood beside each other. "They're beautiful and Rita you look incredible despite the baby bump." Rita smiled back before Ella reappeared. "Are you ready to get into yours?" Connie tensed slightly before nodding slowly.

Connie's plan had been to not show anyone her dress before the big day. Not even the bridesmaids had seen it but as she started walking in that direction she turned to Jess. "Can you come in please?" "Are you sure?" Connie just nodded as she walked through to the dressing room.

Connie stood with her back against the door as she looked up at the dress hanging in front of her. It was a surreal moment looking at the dress again, it was like she could just pretend it wasn't hers. Eventually Connie moved and began getting undressed before stepping closer and being helped into the dress.

She'd never seen anything like it before. The moment Connie had noticed the dress she knew that it had to be the one. Nothing had matched up to it, no matter how hard she looked in the various stores they went to. When Connie turned around she looked at herself in the mirror, her long dark hair contrasting with the white silk.

Jess knocked on the door lightly "Everything okay?" "You can come in Jess…" The door opened slowly and carefully as Connie looked into the mirror down at herself. She felt tears building in her eyes again that day, but this time it was because of the enormity of what she was doing. Seeing herself in a wedding dress made everything that much more real.

"Connie you look stunning…" she found herself speechless looking towards her. Standing beside Connie she bumped arms with her gently. "Hey at least you know if Cal doesn't fall head over heels for you in this, which is completely impossible, you've managed to pull me." Connie smiled feeling herself relax slightly before turning her attention back to the dress.

"This is really happening Jess, I'm getting married… And to Caleb Knight of all people!" Jess laughed as Connie felt her arms go around the other woman. These two weeks would be full of worrying and anxiety but she was ready to finally come out the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's an update before all the New Years celebrations begin! Hope everyone enjoys whatever it s you're doing tonight. I will update a chapter tomorrow which will involve Connie looking back on various things (including Christmas and New Years as I wanted to write a little bit for those!) Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

It was Friday night and the last night Connie would be spending with Cal before their wedding. "Babe are you sure it's a good idea letting Zoe be in charge of this weekend away?" Connie smiled as she finished packing the last few things into the small suitcase. "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't, I'd just like to see my fiancée on our wedding day!" Connie knelt on the bed as she looked across at him. "I promise you I'll be there, I've not got this close to give up." Cal smiled as she crawled across the bed towards him. As she reached him she had a leg either side of him as she sat down on top of his legs.

Cal smiled before he gently kissed her quickly. When he sat back up and looked at her she had that sly smile on her face that he loved. "I think seeing as it's our last night together I should make it something to remember…"

Connie knelt up again as Cal's hands dropped to her waist. She held onto his shoulders as she looked down to him with her lips smothered by his. His tongue seemed to run across her lip before parting them and moving about her mouth.

Cal's hands fell down to her bum pulling her closer to him. Connie moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt before they struggled pulling it over his head, both reluctant to lose the contact they had for a moment.

He pulled the shirt over his head before throwing it to the floor as Connie pushed up against him again. "God I love you…" Cal lifted her up and pushed her down against the bed as he leant across her. He kissed her, deepening it with each kiss.

His hands roamed her body, slowly moving along her sides before he let a hand glide across her slim waist. His fingers brushed against the lace hem of her underwear before she was pulled above him. Leaning down onto Cal, Connie smiled against his lips.

As Connie sat above Cal she broke from his lips to look down at him. "Can you believe that in 5 days we'll be married?" The smile on his face spoke thousands of words and it made the smile on Connie's face that little bit bigger.

Cal sat up as Connie sat between his legs smiling up at him. "You know something… The other day you said to me, not to expect you to wander around the house in your underwear and you've spent the last 3 hours doing exactly that-" "I know…" she smiled again as he reached a hand behind her neck pulling her into him.

Once again Cal pushed her back and pushed against her kissing her. Things started off slow but it didn't take long for things to get heated. Soon enough Cal was gripping to her sides as she kissed him, desperate for him.

He released her lips only to press them against her neck and started trailing them down and across her shoulder. Connie lay her head back as he trailed kisses across her chest and down her perfectly toned stomach only stopping as he reached the lacy trim of the black underwear she wore.

In a quick and swift movement he removed his boxers and her underwear before trailing his lips along her leg. He slowed down as he reached her upper thighs while Connie's breathing seemed to hitch.

She moaned gently as slowly he trailed kisses along her stomach again until he settled against her neck. He made sure to kiss her gently so he didn't leave any marks. That mistake had been once or twice and he'd never heard the end of it. He continued kissing at her neck as he slowly lowered himself onto her causing her to pull at the hair at the back of his head where her hand had been resting.

Cal began to move quicker inside her before a small moan escaped Connie's lips which he concealed by placing his lips across hers again. Connie seemed to buck her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved a hand to her waist while the other one pushed into the bed propping himself up.

Several minutes passed before he started to roll his hips in time with her as he turned sideways pulling him on top of her. She rested her hands into the bed while keeping her lips locked to his. Connie sat up slightly as Cal pushed her up. He held onto her hips pulling her onto him, her hands around his back holding on as he pulled her closer and closer.

Connie felt herself becoming closer and closer as he spun her over again. He didn't give her a chance to speak before he kissed her. Pushing his lips onto hers he picked up the pace again as Connie moaned loudly before her breaths became shorter still. They finished in sync as Cal pulled away from her before resting himself back above her, his head lying on her chest while her fingers moved in the hair at the base of his hair line.

A few hours later Connie had her head resting against his toned chest. His fingers were tracing patterns up her naked back as she rest her hand on his abdomen. "I can't wait to see you walking towards me in a white dress."

She sat up smiling up at him before gently kissing him. "I just need a drink, do you want anything?" He shook his head smiling as Connie sat up reaching for her dressing gown before tying it around her waist and walking from the room. Cal rarely found the strength to tear his eyes away from her perfect figure and this time was no exception. He loved watching her, the way she walked, the way anything looked good on her and how incredible her body was.

Connie soon reappeared and climbed back into the bed beside him. "Stop worrying about this weekend… I'll stay safe, as long as you promise me something-" "Anything." Connie sat up once again and looked across him, Cal realising something serious was on her mind. "Baby what is it?"

"Promise me if when you're out you realise that this isn't what you want and that's actually the biggest mistake you could make tell me… Don't lie and go through with it all." Cal sat up and looked at her. "What makes you think I would ever regret this?" Connie sighed as he lifted his hand to tuck a strand of her behind her ear.

"There are going to be so many young, pretty girls around that I wouldn't be surprised if you realised how much you'd downgraded-" "Don't ever say that again. I mean it." Connie moved her hand to rest on top of his on her cheek. "Connie Beauchamp there isn't another woman who could drive me crazy like you do. You are the sexiest girl I've ever seen and ever will see… Nobody could or will replace you. You're my baby and no-one else is ever getting close to you." She smiled as he kissed her, both of them suddenly feeling the heat and passion again. Connie pulled Cal back with her so he lay above her once again, it was going to be a long a night but one they'd remember for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an update v.v late tonight, I'll upload a chapter later today (Monday) as well at a more human time! Just want to say thank to everyone reading this, hope you're enjoying it. Some chapters will begin to get a little longer and more detailed of what's going on! Please review :)**

Connie woke up early that morning and found she couldn't get back to sleep. Instead she got out of the bed and wandered over to the window, glancing out into the evening. She sat herself on the window seat, leaning against the cushions watching as car lights flashed by quickly.

Sitting there she glanced down at her phone and began flicking through pictures of them together. They'd had so many memories together that Connie struggled to recall them all. One photo in particular caught her attention. It was one from New Years Eve, Connie stood in a short, brightly coloured print dress which accentuated her curves. Cal was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tight top which showed off his toned chest.

 _Connie pressed her hand against his abdomen as she laughed at his touch. Cal's hand wrapped around her waist pulling her close. They didn't have many photos together because she'd never been one for taking them. Charlie had given up waiting to take a photo of them and instead took it unexpectedly. The result was a genuine laugh from Connie and a look of pure love from Cal for the woman he held in his arms._

" _How long are we actually going to stand here-" "Why someone desperate to get back to the bar they've barely left?" Connie looked up to Cal who surrendered his hands in the air. Rather than take a swing at his chest she stepped closer and leant up to his ear so only he would hear. "Doubt you'd be saying that later though when I'm up for sex though will you?" She rolled her eyes at him before turning and joining Zoe, Dixie and Jess at the bar._

" _Ah Connie, here take this." A glass was pushed into her hand as someone else counted down. "3, 2, 1!" And like that Connie was necking the drink following the other women. "Come on Connie…" Zoe started to resume the conversation they'd started having earlier that evening. "You have to let me organise your hen party, who else could do it!?"_

 _She sighed internally before letting go of her breath and shrugging. "Fine, but if anything happens to me you'll know about it." Zoe high fived Jess as they turned away and seemed to begin immediately discussing things._

 _Connie walked back out to the garden as it was already 23:50. She wandered across to Cal who had noticed her and smiled as she crossed the space between them. "Hey beautiful, drinking get boring did it? Or could you just not refuse seeing my face for that long-" "Don't flatter yourself Dr Knight…" His hands slipped around her waist as she sat down across his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and smiling._

 _People started standing up together and smiling whilst Connie stayed where she was sitting with Cal. "We should probably move over with the others-" "Probably but I've got all I need right here." He smiled and was about to speak but was interrupted with Robyn's cheering._

" _10, 9…" Connie looked towards Cal with a small smile gradually getting bigger as they looked at one another. They spoke quietly to each other, counting one after the other down until they reached the end. "8-" "7-" "6-" "5-" "4-" "3-" "2-" "1…" Both spoke the final number before Cal moved closer to her and kissed her gently._

 _He didn't try to deepen it at all, just left a gentle peck on her lips before her arms reached around him and pulled her into him. Connie had never felt so much love for someone and it wasn't something she was about to let go that quickly. The pair remained entangled as several "Happy New Year's" were thrown about along with hugs._

 _When Connie finally released Cal she smiled up at him knowing that what they had was right. She'd doubted it many times but she couldn't stop herself from feeling how she did for him anymore. It was as though everything fell into place when she was around him and without him she felt lost._

" _Happy New Year Mrs Beauchamp-" "Not for much longer… I love you Caleb Knight, despite the many flaws you still have." He smiled again before leaning in and kissing her as he tightened his arms around her hugging her._

Tears began to prick at her eyes as she thought about that evening which seemed to have passed far too quickly. She didn't notice any movement behind her as she stared out of the window over the city. Cal's hand came to settle on her shoulder and squeezed it gently causing her to look up at him. "Hey baby, what's wrong? Not like you to be awake…"

"Couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you-" "Well you should have… Have you been crying?" It was only then she realised that the tears had spilled over and down her cheeks. She wiped a hand across her cheek trying to remove any traces. "No, it's just-" She stopped seeing the look on his face as he moved his hand to her other cheek and brushed the tears away.

He crouched beside her, resting a hand on her thigh as he smiled gently. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head "I wasn't upset, I was just thinking about us…" Cal's smile spread further as the photo caught his eye. "I love that" he pointed towards her dimly lit screen. "Come on, move over."

Connie looked slightly confused at him as she stood up. "You should get some sleep-" "Just move and do as you're told for a change." She watched as he sat where she had been before holding her hand and pulling her back to him. Connie sat between his legs leaning her head against his chest while he leant into the cushions behind.

Cal pulled a blanket across them before settling and looking out the window. He ran his hand through her hair as she listened to the steady beating of his heart. She visibly began to relax and slowly drifted off to sleep. Connie fell asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about how he could make her feel so tired just like that. They slept like that for the rest of the night until it came time for Connie to get ready for her busy hen weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie picked up her final bag and walked down the stairs where Cal was standing with Zoe watching her. "It's only four days!" Zoe laughed as Cal moved over and helped her with the bags. "And I also need everything for the wedding because I'm not coming home before it, am I?"

It was beginning to sink in that the next time they would be face to face would be in the church. Connie hadn't thought much about it until the words left her mouth. Cal walked away from her and went outside to the car to put the bags in the back. Connie trailed slowly behind thinking about it all.

Cal took the bag and put it into the back of the car before turning to her. "Come here… Promise you'll be safe." Connie wrapped her arms around him smiling. "What don't think I can handle myself-" "I know you can, but doesn't mean I won't worry about you." He put his lips on hers and slowly kissed her before deepening it.

Zoe broke the pair apart pulling Connie to the car as Cal watched laughing. "See you Tuesday Cal, don't be late she might kill you!" Connie rolled her eyes getting into the car with Zoe. Cal watched the car drive away before heading back inside.

Rita and Jess were with them in the car while Dixie, Tess and Alicia were making their way there together. "I hope you are ready for this weekend-" "I hope you remember that I have a wedding to make it to alive in four days…" Rita laughed as Connie twisted to face them in the back.

The women chatted the whole way there until they pulled up and noticed the others already there. "Hey! How's the bride-to-be this morning?" Connie smiled as she climbed out of the car and began getting her things form the back. "Other than worrying about what the alcoholic in charge of this has arranged, I'm peachy."

They all made their way up to the rooms. They had two separate rooms but planned to spend most of the time in the largest one as it had a big open seating area that they could all talk in. Connie pushed the door open to see someone already standing in there smiling. "I was wandering when you'd get here!" Connie dropped her bags and practically ran across the room to the other woman. "What are you doing here!?"

"Didn't think you'd get away with a hen party without your cousin did you? Seriously Con, we drank together throughout our youths and I was not letting your final weekend go uncelebrated!" She smiled before hugging her again.

Everyone abandoned their things in the right rooms. In one it was Tess, Zoe, Connie and Rhiannon, then Dixie, Rita, Alicia and Jess in the other. As you walked into the room you came to a seated area before there were two doors leading off. The first went into the bedroom where there were four beds arranged around the room, the other one was the bathroom. In Connie's, the largest of the two the sitting area could easily fit all of them, where as the other room was only big enough for the four staying there.

"Knock knock!" Connie pulled the door open letting the women in as they all sat around the room. "So, would anyone like to tell me what we're actually doing tonight and why I had to bring several different 'dressy' outfits? I swear if my fiancée had looked in my bags he'd have serious doubts about this weekend!"

"All will become clear but first we need to go for dinner. We've a table booked at a small restaurant about five minutes from here in an hour. Then tonight, we'll be celebrating in what I am told to be 'true Beauchamp style' based on the many stories I've heard about you from Rhiannon." Before Connie could say anything Jess jumped up and suggested they all begin getting sorted.

Zoe told them all to dress smartly as they would be going out straight after dinner. Connie pulled on a tight burgundy dress which came half way down her thighs and stretched across her arms leaving her shoulders bare. Of course she wore a pair of large black heels and left her hair falling in the natural curls down her back.

She walked into the living room to see Rhiannon smiling back at her. She wore a black dress in a similar style to Connie's. "It's been a while since we did this hey… How about we have one for old time's sake?" She looked to the many bottles of alcohol on the side but noticed one in particular. "I hate that stuff-" "You used to drink it like a fish!"

Rhiannon poured two shots of Sambuca into very large shot glasses before passing one to Connie. "Here's to your newly planned married life… 1, 2, 3!" They both poured the liquid down their throats before their faces became a picture. "I won't ask why you both look like that shall I?" Zoe laughed as she walked from the bedroom towards the others. Zoe wore a royal blue dress with short sleeves and a pair of black heels.

Tess was last out to join them before they all exited the room and bumped into the other women on the balcony out the front. Jess lead them all down the stairs and towards the pathway to the restaurant. The light from the streetlamps reflected from the diamante detailing across the straps of Jess' top. It was loosely tucked into the tight black skirt which fitted her perfectly.

Rita and Dixie had opted for a pair of tight jeans each with their jackets. Rita wore a black and white striped top which went across her arms leaving her shoulders bare whilst Dixie wore a simple black loose top.

They stopped at the bottom waiting for Connie and Tess to come down the steps. "Come on slow coach! We've still got to decorate you yet!" Connie pulled a face as she watched Jess and Rhiannon pull out various sashes and typical hen night attire. "You do not expect me to wear that-" "You don't get a choice!" Rhiannon pulled her cousins hand before putting the pink 'bride-to-be' sash over her neck.

Jess, Rita and Zoe all wore 'bridesmaids' sashes. The restaurant was just around the corner and they walked in to a crowded bar. "I look an idiot-" "Hey, no-one's going to touch you knowing you're soon to be married Con!"

They were shown to their seats and ordered some drinks to begin with. There was music playing throughout the restaurant and everyone around them were talking loudly. "See no-one's even paying attention to us!" Connie rolled her eyes as Rhiannon spoke across the table to her. She was glad she was here, even if she was sure it could only end up badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's so late in the evening with this update, I had planned to do it earlier on but got side tracked by a phone call from my best friend :) 4 hours later and I'm now able to update ;) Hope you enjoy, please feel free to review with any comments/criticisms**

Everyone was finishing their food after having been there for almost two hours already. Connie checked her phone to see a text from Cal. _Hey beautiful, I hope you have an amazing time with the girls. I love you xx_

"Another drink Connie?" She looked across to Zoe who wasn't exactly going to take no for an answer anyway. She put her phone back into her purse before everyone started talking again.

The conversation didn't stop the whole time they were in the restaurant. Connie couldn't even keep up with everything that was said, it may have had something to do with the four, no five drinks she had already had.

It was approaching 11 o'clock already as Rhiannon announced it was time to move to the club for the rest of the evening. Connie got up bracing herself for the night ahead.

The women walked together back towards the room as the club was at the same place they were staying. Jess was walking with Connie slightly behind everyone else. "Everything okay?" Connie smiled warmly at her friend nodding. "I guess I'm just getting nervous for Tuesday now-" "I can't wait to see Cal's face when he sees you." Connie smiled as Jess linked her arm through hers before speeding up to meet the others.

Rhiannon and Zoe went first into the club and spoke to the woman behind the counter. Seconds later Zoe beckoned them all forwards and they were directed to a small booth area which was separated off from the main club area. "Zoe what's all this!?" Connie motioned the area they were moving towards. "You didn't think I wouldn't arrange VIP treatment for the boss did you?"

The women all took a seat around the large table as Zoe began pouring out the bottles of champagne which were included for them. She passed them out and stood back smiling. "To Connie Beauchamp, soon to be Knight. May you have a wonderful wedding and happy life together, but before that one hell of a weekend to remember!" She smirked as everyone cheered around her.

Jess nudged Connie and nodded towards a group of men who were standing by the bar together. "They haven't stopped looking at us all night-" "Well that's great, thanks for telling the woman who's about to get married!" Connie laughed as Jess turned to Rhiannon who smiled and began moving out of the table with Jess following.

Tess was sitting with Zoe and Rita while the other women danced. "How are you feeling Rita?" She sat back and rested a hand to her stomach smiling. "I'm doing alright, and I for one am very happy with the opportunity to sit down during this evening." Zoe smiled as Alicia came over and grabbed her hand pulling her to the dance floor.

Connie was dancing with a drink in her hand with Jess. Alicia and Zoe bumped into Connie as they all danced around to the music. The club was getting busier and the floor was soon enough packed. None of them seemed to care too much until someone got a little too close.

Connie danced with Alicia both singing at the top of their voices as someone began dancing beside them. "Fancying seeing a pretty lady like you here…" Connie was ready to dismiss him before realising who's voice it was. She turned to face him smiling "What the hell are you doing here!?" Her arms were thrown around his neck taking him by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jess smiled as she noticed Iain was sitting with Rita in the booth beside Tess, Dixie and Ethan. "Iain reminded me that it is only the night before the wedding that the bride shouldn't be seen, and if I'm right it's not until Monday night." Connie moved back smiling up at Cal as Rhiannon returned.

"Where have you been!?" Connie slapped her cousin across the arm as she smiled at her. "Well I've got two numbers and someone offering a bed tonight but I turned them down for you don't worry." Rhiannon rolled her eyes before she noticed Cal. "And who might this be-" "This is my fiancée, so stop while you're ahead Rhi." Connie laughed as the recognition flashed on her cousins face. "This is Cal? Wow cuz, you did good for yourself!"

After strange introductions things returned to how they were. Connie danced with Cal while Alicia and Zoe, Jess and Rhiannon danced alongside them. Everyone was enjoying themselves before Iain and Max stopped beside Cal. "Come on Cal, we're getting a drink unlike the girls who seem to be going easy."

Rhiannon and Connie turned around to face them. "Oohhh, you didn't just say that-" "Mmm I think they did… Do you actually have the stomach to drink more than one?" Iain looked at Connie with a smile on his face. "Why think you could do better than us-" "I know, we could do better than you."

Iain smiled nodding his head "I take that as a challenge-" "Bring it on, as long as you're happy with losing." Connie faced up to him before they all went to the bar.

Several shots of various colours were lined up along the bar. Connie and Rhiannon stepped up to the bar as Iain and Max did the same. Cal stood to one side with Zoe and Alicia as everyone else seemed to have noticed what was happening.

Soon enough everyone in their groups was stood around watching and waiting. "Simple rules I guess, first ones to finish them all wins-" "Good luck then." Iain stood beside Max as they looked down at the bar. There were easily 10 shots each and he had no idea Connie could drink like she could.

They all stood with one hand behind their back and the other resting beside the first glass. "On my count then… No cheating! 3, 2, 1!" Connie and Rhiannon quickly picked up the first shot and drank it before dismissing the glass and grabbing the next.

Rita and Zoe watched in disbelief as Connie threw the drinks back without hesitation. "I did not know she drank like that!" Iain glanced at the clinical lead as she drank the sixth shot, they were one behind and drinking them slower than the girls.

Rhiannon and Connie finished them all whilst Iain and Max drank the eighth one each. Connie turned and high-fived Rhiannon smiling while pulling a face towards Iain. "What was that, I think that was I'm sorry, I was wrong…" She laughed in their direction before Rhiannon pulled her away from the bar and the pair began dancing around.

Alicia and Jess joined them while everyone else remained standing in disbelief, even Cal. The night went on and on, and Connie didn't stop dancing the whole time. As the night drew to an end they all emerged from the club, some needing more help than others.

Connie leant against Cal as he rested an arm around her waist. She stumbled slowly from side to side as he supported her up the stairs and outside. "I love you, you know… I wish I had a room of my own tonight because there are so many things I would do to you." Cal laughed as he looked down at his extremely drunk girlfriend.

Rhiannon was being supported by Iain but wasn't in need of it as much as her cousin was. Rita walked beside them with her hand entwined with Iain's. Beside them Zoe was supporting a stumbling Max causing Tess, Dixie and Jess to laugh from behind.

Ethan was walking alongside Alicia talking. "It must be exciting being the best man." Ethan smiled nodding "It's nerve wracking too… Especially as my brothers marrying my boss." Alicia laughed as she slipped her hand into Ethan's and they walked the rest of the way together smiling.

The guys had all got themselves rooms for the evening seeing as they knew they'd be drinking so everyone began to separate off. Zoe swapped places with Iain so that he took Max back to their room while Zoe helped Rhiannon inside. Rita, Dixie and Jess retired to their room as Alicia stopped outside with Ethan. "Will I see you in the morning or do you have to go back?" Ethan smiled still holding Alicia's hand. "I'll get you before we go to breakfast if you like." She nodded enthusiastically before she stopped and leant forward gently kissing him. "See you in the morning Ethan."

Alicia disappeared inside Ethan noticed Cal still helping a stumbling Connie. He looked towards them and knew that she wasn't going up with the girls. "Iain wait up, I'm coming with you guys…" Ethan caught up to them and Cal looked up to see them all disappearing into their room. He smiled to himself and took hold of Connie's hand. "Come on…"

He pulled her behind him into his and Ethan's room before closing the door and pressing her back up against it kissing her. She moved her arms around his neck and smiled as his hands dropped down to her thighs picking her up. Neither spoke or broke the contact they had as they stumbled around the room and into the bedroom for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I figured seeing as I got so much uni work done today I'd update again.** **This can be skipped over if you're not one for this sort of thing (I'll post two chapters so there's an update for anyone who doesn't read this one). Have had reviews for quite a while for something like this so I hope it meets expectations, thanks again for reading!**

There was barely an opportunity for Cal to make sure the door was closed as once she was inside Connie moved her hands to Cal's chest pushing him backwards, her lips pressed onto his.

Connie moved her hands slowly down Cal's chest undoing the buttons as she went, more focused on not letting her lips leave his. All the time Cal had one of his hands tangled in the back of her hair while the other hugged around her back pulling her against his chest.

Cal released his hand from her hair and back to shrug his arms out of the shirt while Connie kept her lips glued to his. She began walking backwards as Cal pushed closer to her again, walking with her. He put his hands to her waist and lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He let his hands roam her body before she parted his lips briefly looking down into his eyes. Neither spoke any words but the look they shared said everything that needed to be said. Cal moved a hand to her neck pulling her back to him, deepening the kiss while the other squeezed around her waist keeping her held up.

Soon Cal's hands dropped to her dress and rubbed along her thighs as he went underneath and moved it up her stomach. He stopped briefly as she continued kissing him before they parted and he pulled the dress over her head.

Cal moved his hands across her body as he stumbled closer to the bed, everything about her consuming him. He held onto one of her legs as she straightened the other to stand up. Cal smiled down at her before glancing to her shoes.

"Are you keeping those on?" She looked up at him smiling, the alcohol still affecting her balance as he held onto her. "Do you want me to-" "I don't care but I know what I do want." She smiled as his lips crashed down onto hers pulling her down to the bed on top of him.

They remained in a tangle mess on top of the previously neat bed sheets before Cal pushed her to the side leaning above her with a sly grin on his face. He pushed back and placed hot kisses down her neck and along her shoulder.

Connie went to move her hands but Cal held onto them and pushed them above her head before leaning back to her lips and kissing her desperately. Cal felt Connie arch her back pushing herself closer to him before he released her hands and sat up slightly, letting her follow him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his sat on her hips playing with the red lace at the hem of her underwear. He lay her back down before releasing her lips and pressing his lips to her toned stomach.

He made his way further down before trailing over her underwear and moving to the top of her thigh. She lifted her leg careful knowing she still had the ridiculous heels on from tonight.

Connie rested the heel of her shoe against his chest causing him to look back at her. She was resting up on her elbows looking down at him as he smiled. He looked down again before she moved the toes of show to push his chin up so his eyes fell to hers again. Cal held onto her leg before moving his other hand to the curve of her waist and pressing his lips to hers again.

Cal rolled over and pulled Connie above him, her hands immediately moving to his trousers and undoing them. She continued to kiss him as she lifted herself up slightly to move his trousers down his legs.

When she sat up Cal wrapped an arm around her back keeping her pressed close to his chest. "I can't believe how lucky I am-" "Just shut up and kiss me." Connie pulled Cal back to her as he smiled against her lips.

He pushed her up and to the bed beside him moving his hands to her hips and sliding her underwear along her legs until he threw them to the floor. Cal moved back above her before she pulled him closer to her moaning before Cal cut her off with his lips again.

They moved in time with each other, neither wanting to put any kind of distance between them. Connie rested above Cal kneeling either side of him as she smiled down at him. "What?" "Nothing-" "Come on what's so funny because I can end this as quickly as you started it-" "You want me too much so I know you wouldn't…"

Cal made to move before Connie pushed against him again. She leant above him getting closer and closer to him every time they moved. Connie moved her lips past his and to his ear. "Don't think just because I agreed to marry you that somehow I still don't call the shots here." Cal tried to suppress the smile as Connie kissed his neck. It started gentle before she moved back to his lips again.

Connie moaned into the kiss before Cal pushed her back against the bed once again, pinning her down. "Still calling the shots now are we?" She smiled up at him, a genuine smile which he very rarely saw but every time he did it made him burst with happiness. "Thought not." He laughed before kissing her again, holding her hands above her head and pushing his hips against hers as she screamed against his mouth.

Cal wasn't far behind her before letting her hands go as she moved them to rest around his back. "I love you Dr Knight-" "I guess it's a pretty good thing I love you too then, seeing as we're getting married in 3 days." She smiled before he moved to lie beside her. Connie rested her head against his chest running a nail across his toned chest while his traced circles across her back. "I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine-" "I wouldn't really call it luck, but yeah you should definitely be surprised about it."

Connie felt Cal lift his head up to look down at her as she laughed. Instead of retaliating he let his hand fall to her waist before tickling her. She let out an almighty scream before falling into a breathless fit of laughter as he moved to lean above her, not giving her a break. "Pl-pl-please, I-I'm s-so-sorry" she said in between laughing. He pushed his lips to hers letting her hold onto his hands before smiling. "I guess I can forgive you for now." He winked at her before resting his head back on the pillow and taking up his previous position with her on his chest. "I do love you Constance Beauchamp, despite the-" "Watch it-" "Lovely name chosen for you at birth…"


	9. Chapter 9

**This is shorter than I remember it being however future chapters are beginning to get longer in wait of the wedding :)**

Morning broke and Connie groaned as the sunlight hurt her eyes. She tightly closed them as she moved a hand to rest against her forehead. "Morning gorgeous-" "I'm gonna be sick."

Connie sat up from the bed and dashed off in the direction of the bathroom as Cal stopped himself from smiling and moved to get her a glass of water. He leant against the door frame of the bathroom and looked down at her before passing the glass of water over to her.

"You need to stop enjoying seeing me in so much pain-" "I don't enjoy it, just make the most of it while it's there." He knelt down beside her as she let her head rest on her arm. She closed her eyes while resting her head before feeling Cal's warm hand move up and down her back comforting her. "You know this is self-inflicted right, and you have 0 sympathy from me right now…"

Cal laughed as he noticed the small smile on her face before she sat up and moved back into the bedroom. "It doesn't help that I seem to ache all over. Places I never even knew could hurt, hurt and I'm a doctor, I should know these things… What did I do-" "Well we-" "I think I can remember that Caleb." He smirked "I'm glad you can, I must admit it'll be one I remember for a while."

Connie rolled her eyes before slumping down onto the bed. "What time are you going home?" Cal walked back in and sat beside her. "I'm not sure really, everyone's gone to have breakfast already and then I think you girls are off out for the day." He was met with another moan as Connie dropped her head to the pillow at the thought of having to go out.

"Did you say everyone's already gone for breakfast-" "Yeah I didn't think you'd want anything." Connie sat up and pulled on her dress from the evening before. "I need to head back and get changed, meet me in 10 minutes?" Cal nodded frowning "Can I ask why-" "You really think I would pass up on food? I might be hung over but I am also starving, as are you."

Connie had decided to have a quick shower before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and white blouse. She'd warn Cal's jumper over here and slipped that back on over the top before tying up her hair. She grabbed her phone and room keys before closing the door and meeting Cal to walk over for something to eat.

"There you are, we wandered where you got to last night!" Connie rolled her eyes smiling as she walked into the small café hand in hand with Cal. "What can I say some people are just better company-" "Too much information thanks Connie."

Zoe sat beside a very unstable Max who was resting his head on the table. Iain was also in a similar kind of position beside Rita who spent most of the time laughing at him. Tess was talking to her and smiled as Connie took a seat beside them.

Both Jess and Rhiannon were wearing sunglasses with their heads in their hands. Connie bit her lip to stop the smile spreading across her face as she looked at her cousin and maid of honour. "Ugh, I feel like I drank half the bar last night-" "Half, try most of it." Rhiannon's head lifted to glare across at Cal who rose his hands in surrender at her.

"Morning cuz feeling slightly under the weather today are we?" Cal opened his mouth to speak as Connie glared across him almost daring him to say something.

Everyone had small conversations around the table and moved about until the girls were all sitting down one end deciding on the plan for the day. Cal still had his arm around Connie's shoulders and she leant into his chest as she listened to Zoe speaking.

Zoe turned to Connie and smiled. "Sooo, I talked to Iain and we've arranged to combine the rest of the stag do with our hen party…" She noticed the smile on both their faces before finishing. "We've got two activities today before going out again tonight. Tomorrow morning we've got a few hours free before having lunch together at a restaurant in town and then the girls are hitting the town on their own for a night."

It turned out that Connie and the others were staying on for an extra night as Zoe had planned a relaxing spa day for the Monday so that they could all relax before the wedding day.

"Do I dare to ask what we've got planned today?" Connie screwed her face up worried for what Zoe had gone and done. "Well we needed to compromise, so we're going with my original plan first and then the guys plan…" Connie was sitting up properly with a perfectly arched eyebrow looking towards Zoe. "What have you done Zoe?"

"Well I hope those two are feeling better soon otherwise this is going to be a long day…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, I should have done this Friday, then went to upload yesterday instead and just kept getting sidetracked... So a litle late but here's the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy and please review. (Thank you to the anonymous reviewers, I'll try and keep everything you say in mind when writing future chapters!)**

Connie, Zoe, Tess and Rita were sitting in the living room when the door opened and Cal wandered in followed by Iain. "Hey-" "Alright-" "You guys nearly ready?"

Cal sat beside Connie on the sofa while Iain took a seat leaning against the wall. "We're just waiting on the others to get changed. So who's going this morning Zoe?" Zoe put her phone down before looking about. "Everyone's going this morning, but a few of us aren't joining in this afternoon."

Everyone was going go-karting this morning before having lunch. "So remind me why exactly you thought this was ever a good idea Zoe?" Connie was sitting in the front of the minibus beside Dixie who was driving. "You're always moaning about my driving so I thought I'd try and prove a point at how I'm better than you-" "Zoe did you not see how competition went with her last night?" Zoe turned around as Rita laughed beside Iain who was still suffering.

It was only a short drive and soon enough they were all climbing out. Connie noticed they weren't the only people here and was about to walk away when one of them caught her attention. "I wandered how long you were going to take, so much for punctuality hey!" She turned around and smiled as she realised who it was.

Connie enveloped Charlie into a hug before noticing Elliot and Jacob. "Hope you don't mind us joining you." She smiled before hugging Elliot as Cal wandered over and greeted Jacob. "So some of us are going to have to pair up but it shouldn't be too difficult… Oh Con, there's no way I'm going with you because I'm with Zoe on this one… I want to prove that we're better drivers than you." Connie raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face as everyone fell quiet. "Oh it's on but if you lose you're sleeping alone tonight."

Soon enough everyone was waiting inside all dressed in the proper clothing. The group had split up as followed; Tess and Charlie, Rita and Iain, Ethan and Alicia, Jess and Lofty, Zoe, Max, Cal, Connie, Dixie, Jacob, Elliot and Rhiannon.

Cal had always known Connie was competitive but he had never seen the extent of it. "You know you're going to lose so why don't you just pair up with me-" "Oh trying to get rid of your ONLY competition Cal?" Connie smiled as she'd gained Zoe's attention as intended.

People got into the karts and were waiting until everyone was ready. Someone ran through all the do's and don'ts before stepping back and counting them down. As soon as they were free to go several sped off. Alicia was driving in the kart she shared with Ethan, and she wasn't holding back.

Rita and Iain weren't too bothered as he was more focused on not crashing so as to prevent any damage to Rita or his baby, not that it would be too bad but he was taking no chances. Charlie drove his kart as Tess cringed at every bend while he laughed.

Connie and Zoe were alongside each other as Cal seemed to float from behind them before settling in front. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the time seemed to fly as they fought each other for victory.

Somehow Ethan and Alicia had slipped past everyone and put distance between them so that there was no chance of them being caught up. They crossed the line for the final time first as Alicia let go of the wheel to begin cheering. After realising her mistake too late they crashed into the barriers laughing as the others began to finish.

The last one over the line was Jacob which Connie took great humour in. "And Mr Muscles, the jack of all trades comes in last…" He rolled his eyes as everyone looked at the small screen showing exactly who came where.

 _1_ _st_ _:Car 11- Alicia+Ethan 2_ _nd_ _:Car 7- Dixie 3_ _rd_ _:Car 2- Connie 4_ _th_ _:Car 1- Cal_

 _5_ _th_ _:Car 6- Rhiannon 6_ _th_ _:Car 3- Zoe 7_ _th_ _:Car 12- Jess+Lofty_

 _8_ _th_ _:Car 5- Tess+Charlie 9_ _th_ _:Car 8- Rita+Iain 10_ _th_ _:Car 9- Max 11_ _th_ _:Car 10- Elliot_

 _12_ _th_ _:Car 4- Jacob_

"So I'm not hearing any form of apology coming from you guys right now… I'll settle for you were right as well." Connie walked past Zoe and settled in front of Cal as he snaked his arms around her waist smiling. "I love you Connie Beauchamp, even the slightly worrying competitive side of you." She smiled as he leant down and kissed her before being pulled aside by Zoe.

There was a photograph taken of them all as one big group before they slowly dispersed getting changed out of the provided clothing. They re-grouped outside agreeing to meet back at the rooms so they could head off for lunch.

Jacob, Cal, Max, Lofty and Iain were talking while the girls walked off ahead. "Does Connie know where we're going this afternoon?" Cal laughed as he turned to face Iain. "Zoe can't have told her, if she has there'd be a lot more complaining from her I can tell you that much-" "Well I for one can't wait to get some revenge on the boss, no offence Cal." Lofty nodded in agreement with Max although not saying anything.

"I swear if I get the blame from my fiancée on the decision of spending the afternoon paintballing then you will never hear the end of it." They caught up to the others before separating off to get things to eat.

The afternoon would be an interesting one but one that most people were looking forward to for one reason or another.


	11. Chapter 11

Tess and Rita were sitting up in the hotel room when Charlie came in with Connie. "Are you sure you don't want to come Rita, it won't be the same without?" She laughed as Connie stood there pouting.

"They haven't told you what you're doing this afternoon have they?" Connie's face dropped as Rita laughed. "I don't think 5 months pregnant and paintballing is the best mix of activities do you-" "What!?" Connie turned and walked from the room as Charlie took a seat opposite the women. "I assume that was a no from her."

"Zoe!" "I guess she knows…" She turned to face an angry looking Connie as everyone began getting into cars. "Why would you think I would want to spend the afternoon running around a dirty field pelting paint at someone?" Zoe smiled as Iain stopped beside her. "Oh come on Connie it'll be funny-" "I don't think getting filthy and bruised is funny 3 days before my wedding."

"Lighten up Con-" "Lighten up!? And who asked your opinion anyway?" Connie turned on Iain as Cal came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up walking the opposite direction. "CALEB KNIGHT I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU'LL BE WAITING A BLOODY LONG TIME AT THE ALTER!"

He put her back down and turned her around to face him. "Iain had arranged this for me and the guys but everyone thought that we'd want to spend as much time as we could with each other… They compromised into doing both." Connie didn't seem to shift her view on the idea but Cal tried again.

"Does it help if I tell you there are several people on that bus that want to take shots at you because you're such a moody cow at work-" "What?" Cal looked down at her realising it was slowly working. "I mean I tried defending you and would protect you 100% but sometimes you've just got to give as well as you get-" "Who said it because they are so dead when we get there." She turned pulling his hand as they ran back to the car and climbed in.

Once they arrived they filed out and walked up the hill to the small reception area. "Hello you must be the Beauchamp-Knight group?" Connie frowned and looked to Cal. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, please remind me to choose one or the other in a few days time-" "You haven't decided yet!?" Connie turned back around choosing to ignore his comment.

Connie followed the staff leader walking before Cal caught up to her. "Hey-" he reached out and grabbed her arm gently letting his hand fall into hers. "What did you mean by that?" She tried ignoring him but he just slowed down and made her wait with him.

"It didn't mean anything Cal, can we just leave this conversation until after this?" He looked down at her not wanting to drop the conversation but knowing he didn't want to make her annoyed with him before she was about to be handed a paintball gun. "Okay, but we are talking about this." She nodded walking off with him, still holding his hand.

It was an interesting sight to anyone watching them all. There were very few who seemed to have any idea at what they were really doing. Zoe and Rhiannon spent most of the time ducking out of the way and hiding behind things as Max, Lofty and Jacob ran rings around them.

Dixie and Alicia were enjoying themselves, discovering that they were actually pretty good at this. Ethan and Jess weren't doing too badly but it was Connie that surprised everyone. After all the fussing from earlier on about not wanting to do this she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Cal was standing beside her as she continuously ducked from view as Jacob and Max seemed to have it in for her. "I swear to God Cal if I look like I've been in a fight on our wedding day I will never forgive you." He laughed as he fell to the floor next to her avoiding several shots from Alicia and Jess.

"Do you trust me?" "Don't ask me something like that right now because I know this is going to involve me doing something really stupid!" "Good I'm glad you do!" Without another word he grabbed Connie's hand and ran from where they were standing across the field. Just before they made it to the other side Connie slipped over and hit the floor.

Cal grabbed hold of her hand helping her up resulting in him getting shot in the back. "Are you okay?" He pulled a face as he hurried Connie up. "Just move, please?" She scrambled up from the floor before they both sat behind a large tree. "You don't look okay-" "Con I'm fine, just don't fall over again."

They carried on for another half an hour before it all came to an end, thankfully. Almost as soon as they were getting changed Connie crossed the room to be beside Cal. She noticed a bruise beginning to appear on his back and he winced as she pressed her hand against it. "That looks bad-" "It's not, it's what you get when you go paintballing and try protecting your fiancée."

She rolled her eyes as he turned around and hugged her. "I'd do anything for you-" "I know and I would for you too." Cal smiled before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I can't wait to call you Mrs Knight." He'd said it intentionally to see her reaction and knew as soon as the words left his mouth that she tensed.

He leant back and pushed Connie to arms length so he could look at her. "Do you actually want to marry me?" "What? Of course I do why are you being so stupid-" "Because every time I bring up my name you get defensive and strange."

Connie sighed and turned to walk away as Cal held onto her wrist. "Come on, what is it?" She looked up at him closing her eyes. "What? Are you ashamed of me, is that it? My name's not good enough for you-" "Don't be so stupid Cal." She pulled her hand away before glaring at him. "Right, so it's alright for you to be angry and to want answers all the time but I can't?"

"Connie when people get married they're supposed to look forward to taking someone's name-" "Just drop it Cal!" Connie turned away and returned to Rhiannon and Zoe's conversation before leaving the room completely. They hadn't been talking loud enough for everyone to hear all the in's and out's but it was obvious they were arguing.

Cal was left wandering where Connie was going as she walked out of the building. They'd argued before but for some reason this felt different. Whether it was just because their wedding day was so close now he wasn't sure but there was definitely more to it than what she was admitting.


	12. Chapter 12

Connie walked down the path away from the building in the wrong direction. Jess came outside and looked around noticing her and jogged down to catch up with her. "Hey, are you okay?" Connie smiled slightly as Jess walked beside her. "I heard you and Cal arguing just now, has something happened?"

She shook her head as they came to a bench beside a large lake and sat down. "He wants to know why I said what I did earlier about changing my name." Jess watched as Connie let go of the breath she'd been holding onto. "And?" Connie shrugged staring out over the water.

"He thinks I'm ashamed of him which is why I was funny about his name-" "And are you?" Connie finally looked at Jess shaking her head. "How could I ever be ashamed of him? He's a better person than I'll ever be… I don't want him to feel tied down to me, at least if I kept my name then nothing would change if things went the way they always do with me."

Jess took hold of her hand frowning. "You know you really need to start thinking positively… You've got an amazing guy who loves you and would do anything for you –" "That's what worries me. I don't want him getting hurt because of something I do, like today. I know, I know it's stupid what happened today but it's always going to be the same. Like he said, he got hurt protecting me… Who's to say he won't always be hurt trying to protect me Jess? I can't live knowing that."

Little did she know Cal had approached the women a short while earlier and had heard some of the conversation. "Maybe I should call it all off… Tell him I don't feel like this is right anymore-" "And hurt him in the worst way you could? I might not be a genius like you, but right now I know I'm right… You need to tell him how you feel before you hurt him or yourself anymore-" "She's right, you should really speak to me more often about how you really feel."

Connie sighed again as Jess stood up leaving the two to talk. Cal moved to sit beside Connie and noticed there were tears beginning to build in her eyes. Without another word he rest and arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to hug him. "I love you more than anything in this world, talk to me please."

When she sat back up she avoided eye contact with him. "Is it true what you said?" "What?" Cal took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "That you're scared of me getting hurt through protecting you?" Connie nodded before feeling his hand lift her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I would die if it meant protecting you-" "That's what scares me Cal. I hate the thought of you putting yourself in danger because of me. You're irrational and can be so stupid that you won't think about things and could end up killing yourself! I couldn't live knowing that."

Tears were running freely down her cheeks but she wouldn't give him a chance to speak. "If I take your last name, then everything I do is always going to be associated with you. I piss people off, they think of you. I rub someone the wrong way, they think of you. I have more enemies than physically possible and it will all come back to you…"

"I can't take your name because all I'd do is let you down-" "You could never let me down Connie Beauchamp. Every day I wake up to you and wander how the hell you do what you do. I admire you and think you're the strongest woman I know. So what you have some enemies, you think I don't?" Connie smiled slightly as he leant in and put his lips on hers.

"This time I'm calling the shots. You are taking my name because when people look at you they'll know you're mine. Everyone will know that somehow the risk taking, slightly crap registrar managed to pull the classy, sophisticated, intelligent, beautiful, bossy, powerful, intimidating yet incredibly sexy clinical lead and that is all that matters to me."

Rather than prolonging the conversation and knowing it could probably all begin to go backwards with her somehow talking a way out of it, he stood up and took her hand pulling her up. "I love you Constance Beauchamp and there is no way you're getting out of my marrying me now!" She laughed as he closed the space between them carefully lifting her off her feet.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm really hungry and could do with some dinner!" She smiled again as he lifted her onto his back with much protest from her, before walking back up the hill towards everyone else who was waiting in the car.

As the evening rolled around everyone was dressed up and ready to go. Rita, Iain, Charlie, Tess and Elliot were all sitting in the living room with the TV quietly on talking when Connie came out of the bedroom. "Why are you not dressed?" She looked down at herself still in her jeans and a baggy jumper before sitting on the empty sofa.

"I told the girls to go out and enjoy the night, I wasn't really up for it… Besides Cal's not going either so we're just going to spend the night talking. I think there's a few things we need to sort out before Tuesday." She smiled as someone knocked at the door before wandering in. Connie moved from the sofa's saying goodbye to everyone as she went into the bedroom with Cal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not a huge chapter but the next is the start of the wedding :) Hope you enjoy this, and please continue reviewing. Thanks to all the followers anf favourites recently! There's some surprises in store soon for the pair too.**

They spent the evening talking before Connie fell asleep beside Cal. He realised she was sleeping as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I know how much you hate showing you care, I just wish you'd properly let me in… There'll always be that thought at the back of my mind that I'm going to lose you. That one day I'll just wake up and you'll be gone."

Connie lay listening to everything he said but didn't move. "You're the most incredible woman and I could never love anyone the way I do you. I hate him for what he's done to you… How he's broken you over and over again."

"I promise I'm never going to hurt you, I couldn't. You're my world Beauchamp despite being that ice-cold bitch you like everyone to think you really are…" Cal sighed as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. He knew how scared she was everyday but knew she'd never say anything.

Connie very rarely showed any emotion, even to Cal and it wasn't something she liked to do but it was the only way she could get through each day. "You might not think it, but I know deep down you're a caring and amazing woman. I also know that you're not as good as acting as you like to think you are."

Cal turned to face her and pulled a face as she opened one eye to look at him. "You really think after all this time I wouldn't realise when you're asleep or not?" She smiled gently as he copied her. "I love you, and before you say anything I meant what I said." The smile faded from her face to be replaced with a stern expression.

"Why? Why do you care about me so much… I know you always say you love me but I just don't get it. Why Cal?" He let her sit up and did the same so he was facing her.

"I won't try telling you that I fell for you the moment I saw you because I didn't. Don't get me wrong I first saw you and wanted you but that's about as far as it went… You were horrible, didn't give me a chance for anything. Didn't trust me as far as you could throw me, yet you always backed me in the hospital even when I did some really stupid things."

"At first all I wanted to do was look out for you, make sure you were okay. But I soon realised it was going deeper than that. I wanted to protect you, to know that you would always be safe and that nobody would be able to get to you anymore."

"When I looked at you, I wandered how someone so beautiful had been played so many times. How someone so smart and determined could be set back so much. How someone so in control of things could hide how much they'd been hurt."

Cal rested a hand to Connie's cheek as he looked across at her. "I admire you, always have done. So my first aim was to sleep with you all those years ago but it didn't take long for you to change that." Before he could say anymore Connie pushed her lips onto his as his hands dropped to her waist.

Connie knelt up and sat across Cal as she continued to kiss him. When they parted he rested his forehead against hers. "You know something?" He looked her in the eyes as she smiled "What?" Connie moved back slightly so she could look at him properly. "I wanted you too, but if anyone ever finds out about that Dr Knight it's safe to say you'll be living without your-" "I think I got the image there."

She smiled as Cal pushed her backwards and moved to rest above her as he kissed her. Things started to get heated before Cal broke apart and sat up. "So are you telling me that you actually wanted to have sex with me when you first met me? The controlled emotionless Beauchamp felt urges towards a measly junior doc?"

Connie gave him her signature icy glare before he closed the space between them again. "I love you ice queen never forget that." He spoke the words quietly against her lips before she looked up into his eyes. "I know you do, I'm sorry about earlier I just-" "I know. Just promise to talk to me in future if you feel that way." With that he bent down again kissing her lightly before taking her hand and sitting back on the bed again as they both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait! Was supposed to update this on Wednesday but was luckily at the NTAs! So here is the next chapter, I will also put another up tonight about 8 o'clock to make up for the delay... After that it'll be updated either Saturday/Sunday! (Regular updates will be Mon, Weds, Fri & Sat/Sun). Thank you and please continue reviewing!**

The rest of the weekend flew by and before she knew it Connie was sitting in the open reception area of a hotel. She kept tapping her foot up and down on the floor while taking deep breaths and letting them go slowly.

One thing Connie Beauchamp didn't do was nerves, but right now that's all she was doing. "Hey, calm down the floor hasn't done anything to you." Jess smiled as Connie stopped moving her foot and tried relaxing but couldn't.

"Connie?" She stood up upon hearing her voice and greeted the other woman who showed them upstairs to the hotel room. It was Monday afternoon and in less than 24 hours Connie would be walking down the aisle.

Jess was staying with Connie at the hotel for the night as she had wanted as few people with her as possible. "Thanks for this Jess." She smiled as she fell back onto the bed letting go another breath she'd been holding. "Anytime…" Jess mimicked her and lay beside her. "So, at which time would you're beautiful bridesmaids be arriving tomorrow?"

"Zoe and Rita will be here at 9 but Rhiannon's bringing Grace over around 8ish… Thank you again for offering to do my hair and everything tomorrow." She smiled before nudging Connie's arms. "You better stop all the thanks or I'll think you've gone soft with me." Jess winked before sitting up and pouring them each a drink.

"To your final night alone as a free lady before marrying the love of your life." Connie smiled slightly as she looked up to Jess. It was crazy to think that this time a few years ago the two of them hadn't even known each other properly, and now here they were talking like they'd known each other all their lives. "I hope tomorrow runs as smoothly as it possibly could."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **6AM** : Jess woke up and realised Connie was already out of bed. "Hey, everything alright!?" She noticed the bathroom door was closed and the light was visible from underneath. "I'm fine-" she pulled the door open and was wrapped in a towel brushing her teeth. "It's only just 6 in the morning Beauchamp what are you doing!?"

Connie laughed before coming out of the bathroom and sitting down at the end of the bed. "I couldn't sleep and I figured if I did it now it was one less thing to panic about."

Across Holby Cal was lying awake in bed, his head full of various images. He was trying to picture Connie walking towards him and what she would look like but he couldn't seem to picture the right thing.

He was getting changed at home with Ethan as he'd stayed at his flat for the night. They were then going to the church in plenty of time to meet Iain, Charlie and Elliot. In just a few hours he'd be marrying the love of his life and he couldn't erase the smile from his face.

 **7:30AM:** Zoe was rushing around in an attempt to prepare herself for the day. Both her and Rita were getting changed at the hotel with Connie but were doing their own hair and make-up. Neither planned on wearing much and Zoe's hair wouldn't take too long to do.

Things were flung into a bag on the end of the bed which caused Max to sit up and look across at her. "Morning…" Zoe smiled as she carried on sorting things out. "Sorry to wake you, I just don't want to be late. Connie's probably in melt down mode as it is!"

 **7:45AM:** Connie was lying on top of the covers across the bed after drying her hair whilst Jess started to get various things out and put them across the table in front of the mirror. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door which Jess went and answered.

"Hey! You excited for today?" Jess hugged Grace as Rhiannon wandered into the room with several dresses in her hand. Connie had asked her to look after hers and Grace's so that Cal wouldn't see them before the day. Although Rhiannon wasn't a bridesmaid she was getting ready with them.

Connie had sat up and smiled across at Grace as she ran through the room into her arms. "Hey baby, are you ready to help me get through today?" She felt Grace nodding against her chest as she smiled across at Rhiannon.

 **9AM:** Ethan was dressed and walking back and forth across the living room waiting for Cal to come out. They were still really early but nobody seemed to be able to sit long enough without doing anything.

Cal stood in front of a mirror in the bedroom looking at himself. He was wearing a white shirt with a black suit. His tie was a lilac colour, the same as the bridesmaids dresses. He reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper and smiling down at it. _Okay, so it isn't fair that I saw your suit before the wedding but you left it where I'd find it! I love you so much, please be on time today because I'll be panicking enough. I love you xxx_

He put the paper back into his pocket before going into the other room to face Ethan. "So then, how'd I look?" Ethan wasn't sure what to say. It was strange thinking that his brother was really getting married, he never thought he'd see the day, especially to Mrs Beauchamp. "You look great Cal, really."

"I know I've never really said it before to you Caleb, but I'm proud of you." Cal looked up hearing those words and it meant more to him than Ethan would ever know. He was always the let down while Ethan did everything right. Instead of saying anything the brothers shared an embrace for a while which helped to settle Cal slightly.

 **9:35AM:** Connie was sat in the chair while Jess applied her make-up. Rita and Zoe were helping Grace into her bridesmaids dress while Rhiannon used the bathroom first.

When she came out she was in a tight blush coloured dress with a grey blazer and pair of grey heels. "So then do I scrub up enough for you?" Connie smiled as Rhiannon sat on the end of the bed beside her reaching a hand out and holding onto Connie's. "I'm proud of you for finally letting yourself be happy, you know."

By 10 o'clock, all the bridesmaids were dressed. Zoe had put her hair into loose curls pinning the sides back and had done the same to Rita's. Jess had finished Connie's make-up before getting herself changed into her dress. She was finishing off Connie's hair which was the most difficult part.

Her hair was pinned up intricately at the back with a few loose strands hanging in wavy curls. There were small silver diamante swirls holding parts of Connie's hair in place which twinkled in the light. All the while she sat looking at the bag hanging on the wardrobe in front of her which held the dress she'd be wearing in a matter of minutes.

 **10:38AM:** Cal and Ethan were on their way to the church to meet the others. "So what time's Connie here?" Cal focused on the road as the taxi weaved its way through the traffic. "Ceremony's at 12, I had to be here for 11 and she's here for half past I think… It might take her a little longer though because she's not getting the car she thought she was."

 **10:50AM:** Connie was sitting wrapped in a thin dressing gown after Jess had finished her hair and make-up. She sat on the closed seat of the toilet still staring at the dress hanging on the back of the door while glancing to her hands.

In the room Zoe and Rita were talking while Jess finished curling Grace's hair. It was in loose curls, like Zoe's was except she had a small flower holding the sides of her hair up at the back. "You look like a princess Grace, your Mum will love it." The small girl smiled as she swung her legs on the chair while Jess took her hair down and shook it around her shoulders.

11 o'clock rolled around and all the girls were standing in the room completely ready. Jess wore the heart necklace that Connie had bought her as they all waited for her to come out of the bathroom still. "Is everything alright in there?" Zoe knocked on the door and rested an ear to the door. Connie jumped and dropped what she was holding before scrambling to the floor to scoop it up and shoved it into the pocket of her dressing gown. "Everything's fine, I'll, I'll just be a minute."

She swore to herself under her breath for being so nervous and obvious. Connie looked back to the dress as her hand settled on her pocket once again. "I guess it's now or never then…" She let go of her pocket and took the dressing gown off, folding it neatly and hiding it away in the corner of the bathroom so no-one would find what was inside it.

Connie looked down at herself in the white dress. It was a simple yet flattering dress which suited Connie perfectly. It had long lace sleeves which came right to her wrists. The dress rose at her shoulders before dipping at the back to reveal her shoulder blades. The front was slightly curved across her chest and was an ivory silk material.

It was tightly fitted across her chest and hips before loosely falling around her legs. The dress showed off her figure without showing off too much and she loved it. Connie forced herself not to ruin her make-up with crying as she looked at herself, realisation sinking in that she was really getting married.

When she opened the door and the other girls saw her nobody spoke a word. Everyone was left speechless at the dress, even Jess and she had already seen it once. Having her hair and make-up completely done with the dress seemed to completely transform it. Connie stepped into her heels before looking down at Grace who looked beautiful.

"You all look brilliant, I couldn't be happier with it. Thank you girls for everything." They all hugged Connie before a quiet knock came from the door where the photographer had arrived to take a few photos of the girls before they headed downstairs.

There were several taken; some of Connie alone, and some of her with Grace. There were some of the bridesmaids together, one of Connie and Jess before they were all in a few. Connie asked specifically for a picture with Rhiannon before the photographer asked to photograph Connie getting into the transport. She was slightly confused as he had been asked by the groom to do so.

They all got downstairs and Connie stepped outside into the gentle sunlight. "The car's supposed to be here now-" "Connie calm down I'm sure it'll be here any minute." Connie panicked a little more as Jess smiled nudging Connie. "I think you're carriage awaits…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another update for this one tonight, sorry for the length of this it went on a little more than I had expected it to! I have to admit I struggled writing this, got a little emotional at one point I'll say ;) Hope you enjoy this, I'm currently writing some more featuring the little revelation which comes out of this chapter! Let me know what you think x**

 **11:07AM:** Connie turned around as her breath caught in her throat. There was a small horse drawn carriage coming their direction. "Wh-" "Cal wanted to surprise you so he told me about it." She had to do everything she could to stop herself from crying as she realised Cal had done this for her.

Behind that there was a car waiting for Zoe, Rita, Grace and Rhiannon. Jess helped Connie into the carriage while the car went ahead to the church.

 **11:15AM:** Cal was talking to Charles, the vicar who was marrying them today. "It really is a pleasure to be doing this today… I can't believe that Constance is getting married, her father would be so happy." They'd known each other for several years and Connie had accidentally bumped into him when she was looking around the church one afternoon.

Ethan was talking to Max and Iain outside the church while they looked around the grounds. It was a beautiful scenic place but it couldn't outdo the personal connection Connie had to it. Charlie walked inside and smiled as he saw Cal. "Charlie you made it…"

Recently Cal and Charlie had become a lot closer and he was glad he'd managed to be here. "I told you I would didn't I… I don't think I could forgive myself if I missed this, let alone Connie forgiving me!"

 **11:25AM:** The car arrived at the church and the girls were met by Ethan. Zoe was first out of the car with Grace before Rita and Rhiannon followed. "Hey, how's Cal holding up?" Ethan smiled "Alright, I think he's more nervous than he'd admit-" "Can I go find him Uncle Ethan?"

It was the first time Grace had called him that but he didn't mind it. It took him back at first but he smiled looking at Grace. "You look very pretty today Grace…" She hugged Ethan before noticing Cal emerge from the church. "CAL!" Grace ran down the path towards Cal who hugged her and picked her up. "Hello munchkin."

He put her down and looked at her. "Look at you… My beautiful princess, how was Mum this morning-" "She looked like she was going to cry when she saw the horse." Cal smiled knowing she would love it. "Good, Grace can you go in and see Charlie for me while I make sure everyone else is alright?" Grace nodded and disappeared while Cal greeted all the bridesmaids.

 **11:30AM:** "Ahh, Jess I feel sick-" "You're going to be fine Connie. You look breathtaking Connie, just keep breathing slowly." Jess smiled as she held onto Connie's hands that were shaking slightly.

They were around the corner of the church and the nerves were just increasing, not to mention the impending thoughts running through her head at the fact she was definitely going to need to change several things in her life now...

At the church Cal was still greeting guests outside. "Time to head inside Cal, she's almost here." Ethan smiled at his brother noticing that the smile had faded to be replaced with a serious face. "Come on, Elliot's going to wait out here for her with the girls." Cal smiled briefly nodding before wandering inside with Ethan.

 **11:40AM:** Everyone was inside the church and seated together. There were several of Cal's family members there and a few from Connie's, but there hadn't been that many for her to invite. Staff from the hospital were also here but many of them were just coming to the evening reception.

The carriage arrived outside the church and Jess got out first before helping Connie down with Zoe. Once her feet were on the ground she straightened up and looked towards a smiling Grace. "How is he?" Zoe smiled nodding "He's doing okay, just as nervous as you are I think."

Rhiannon had disappeared inside sometime ago to find her seat and Zoe, Rita and Grace were moving inside to wait. Elliot came outside and looked at Connie with tears in his eyes. "Oh don't be a blubbering idiot Elliot…" Her voice wavered towards the end as he smiled at her trying to stop himself from crying.

He tightly hugged her causing Connie's breath to hitch as she was close to tears. "You don't want to be the one who causes my make-up to run after Jess spent ages on it." Elliot stood up and looked at her again. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Connie." She smiled before he spoke up again. "Are you ready-" "Actually there's something I want to do first…"

Elliot helped Connie walk along the uneven path following her directions. They stopped under a small blossom archway before he looked down and noticed it. There was a small headstone in the grass which Connie briefly looked down at before turning away and moving a hand to cover her mouth. _William Chase ~ Beloved Husband, brother and Father._

Elliot read the name and turned towards Connie before spinning her around and holding her. She tried holding it in but gently let out a few sobs as she looked down over Elliot's shoulder. "Come on, what about that make-up of yours-" Connie laughed lightly "Screw the make-up… Why did you have to go Dad? You had to always prove a point, why did this need to be one of them?"

 **11:55AM:** They remained outside for a few moments before Connie took one deep breath and steadied herself. Elliot knew that she just needed a few minutes to recollect herself before he took her arm in his and they began the walk into the church.

Cal was standing at the front of the church oblivious to everything outside. All he knew was that it was so close to 12 and he hadn't heard her voice out there yet. "She's here Cal, it's okay… I've seen Jess, she just needed a moment alone I'm sure she'll explain it later." Cal nodded as the music slowly changed and the nerves surrounding him evaporated.

 **12:07PM:** Connie stood arm in arm with Elliot as the doors in front were opened. The music played and she smiled as the song became recognisable.

 _How do I live without you? I want to know_

 _How I breathe without you? If you ever go_

 _How do I ever, ever survive?_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Grace walked out first dropping white and lilac petals to the floor before Zoe and Rita walked in smiling to their respective partners towards the front. Everyone was standing and watching as the bridesmaids walked down, before Jess walked out smiling.

Jess moved to stand beside Ethan and Cal smiling. "I hope you're ready for this…" she whispered to Cal smiling while Connie came into the room. All the guests were mesmerised by the beauty of the dress she wore, many of whom it was the first time ever seeing her.

Connie gripped Elliot's arm a little tighter. "Promise me something-" "Anything…" They walked slowly holding to one another. "Don't let me fall-" "Never." He smiled as a smile cracked on her face as she lifted her eyes from the floor. They looked towards the front where Cal was standing. Ethan had noticed her and was smiling, eyes wide watching her.

As Cal turned around he actually found himself short of breath. He had to let out a small laugh as he rubbed a hand across his mouth. His vision became blurred as he looked towards her before dropping his head back and blinking in an attempt to see her clearly again.

When he looked back to her he couldn't help the smile on his face, despite the tears still in his eyes. He carefully wiped across his eyes as Connie realised he was crying. "It seems like you have that effect on everyone today…" Connie smiled at Elliot before she reached the front. Elliot shook hands with Cal before he was pulled closer and Cal hugged him.

"Take care of her-" "Of course I will." Cal stood up and took Connie's hand in his carefully. "You look- you… Ah god… You're gorgeous Connie." She found herself sniffing to prevent herself crying before stepping up to the same level as him and facing a happy Charles.

"Thank you all for joining us here today, to celebrate the joyous union between Constance Chase and Caleb Knight. You are all witnesses of the love they share each and every day, and are now a part of the future that they hold together…"

 **A/N ~ Song is How do I Live by LeAnn Rimes :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Standing at the altar, hand in hand with each other was a strange and surreal moment for both of them. "Marriage is not only a celebration of love but a promise. It is a promise that you make to one another to protect each other, to cherish each other, and to always love each other. Caleb, I ask you now to give your vows to Constance."

Cal turned to face Connie, still holding onto her hand and taking the other in his hand too. "Connie. When you agreed to let me take you for dinner I thought I'd finally struck gold… So I didn't give you much of a choice in going as I didn't tell you, but you stayed so it was all going to plan." Connie laughed slightly before he carried on.

"When I met you I knew then that you had to be something more to me than just someone I worked with. I knew then that you were the most incredible woman I would ever find. I knew then that I loved you."

"You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow I've still got you by my side. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe I'm the one who gets to marry you." By this point Connie was beginning to cry and let go of Cal's hand to wipe at her face.

He took her hand back in his "Even when you cry, somehow you're still the most beautiful girl in the world. You and Grace mean absolutely everything to me, and I promise to do everything I can to always protect you both. To me Grace is like my own daughter and I promise to always treat her that way. With my princess and queen by my side I don't think I could ever need anything more." He knew how much Grace meant to her and he knew that nothing could mean more to her than his promise to always be there for not just herself, but her daughter too. "I promise to hold your hand every night and never let us lose our spark…"

"Thank you Caleb. Constance, would you now please give your vows to Caleb." Connie coughed slightly before laughing as she looked across at Cal. "Who'd have thought I'd ever be lost for words" the ED staff and those who knew Connie laughed before she continued on.

"We all know, you more than anyone else, how bad I am about telling people how I really feel so this was hard for me… But somehow, whenever I'm with you I find all these things floating round my head, things I wished I could say to you. So a few weeks ago I decided to start writing some of them down." Jess passed Connie something which she unfolded and started to read from.

"I hate how you know me inside out. I hate how you know everything I'm thinking before I do. I hate everything about what you do to me because I have no way of controlling it anymore…" Connie stopped briefly before continuing on. "I love how when I smile you smile. I love it when you say you love me more. I love it when you look at me whenever you think I'm not paying attention. I love how you always rest your hand against my back when you know I'm not comfortable with something."

"I love it when you're a shoulder to cry on after something goes wrong. I love how sit on the sofa with your feet up thinking you own the place. I love how relaxed I feel around you. I love how you seem to get me to do things I never thought I'd do. I love how you always turn things into something to laugh over, even if I do feel like killing you at the time." Connie stopped briefly reading the next one. She felt Cal's hand squeeze hers gently as she read again.

"I never thought I'd find anyone again, I'd given up on ever finding love and dismissed everything. I thought I was determined to just be alone. Most of all I love how you managed to change my entire outlook on my life. Because you showed me another side to life. One where I didn't need to be alone, one where I could love someone and more importantly someone could love me."

Tears were now falling down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop them anymore. "I promise to be a friend, a companion and lover. I promise to be your biggest support but also your toughest opponent. I promise to always be your boss but to always give you the chance you gave me." Again she stopped, this time more nervous than she had ever been.

Connie raised her eyes to look at Cal who was smiling still. "Finally I promise to be your partner in parenthood…" Cal smiled and glanced towards Grace as she knew he would. Instead Connie took a small step closer to him and held onto his hands gently moving them forwards, placing them against her stomach. "This promise I think I'm going to need to make sooner than any of the others." Cal's eyes rested on hers again.

After a few moments the shock was still on his face. Charlie, Tess, Zoe, Jess, Rita and Rhiannon were all covering their mouths in surprise as a few of them began crying. "You mean-" "You better grow up because you're no longer the child of the house." He let go of her hands and pulled her into a hug as they both held onto each other tightly. Cal was now crying as he stepped back from Connie taking her hands again.

Charles spoke beside them smiling. "Now there are witnesses all around us, who can clearly see the love that you two share but it is not exclusive to those around us now. Some were never able to make it here today, and although that is so they will always be with us." Connie smiled closing her eyes looking towards the floor knowing he was on about one person in particular.

"Now I'm hoping that you don't mind Constance, but I have a few words here that I was asked to give one day on behalf of someone." Connie had a confused expression on her face as Charles held a small piece of paper.

"Constance, I never told you enough times just how proud you made me and it is one of my biggest regrets but know this. You were my heart and soul, you could never let me down really."

"I knew one day when I wasn't around you'd find happiness. I knew one day you'd get married and I wanted to be there to be able to say that's _my_ baby girl up there. I knew one day, if you haven't already, you'd have children of your own. I wanted to be able to see those beautiful children and say that's _my_ baby girl that gave me this opportunity."

Connie couldn't help it anymore, she rested into Cal's side as she sobbed. Tears streamed down her face as she physically ached at the words being said. Cal held onto her, his hand against her back whilst he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I knew that I would never really be able to see all these things happen but thinking about it all helped me to know I'd be leaving you behind and you'd still be happy. All I want you to know is that you were my entire world Constance and I loved you unconditionally. I wish you the best day today and I know that the young man who holds your heart will care for you otherwise he can be sure I'll find a way of haunting him… And son if you thinks she's scary you haven't seen anything yet, where'd you think she got that from?" Connie laughed a little as Cal smiled still holding onto Connie.

"You're forever in my heart baby and I'm sorry I didn't say all of this to you sooner. I love you Connie, forever." Charles closed the piece of paper as Connie continued to cry before Cal turned her around and hugged her properly.

There was barely a dry eye in the entire church. Charles placed a hand on Connie's arm and she turned to him hugging him too. "Are you ready to continue?" Connie took a shaky breath before nodding.

Ethan moved to hand the rings over. Cal picked the first up with a shaking hand. "Do you Caleb Knight take thee Constance Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife-" "I do." Cal smiled and slid the sparkling silver ring onto Connie's finger. She glanced down at the intricate ring which now sat above the engagement ring. The wedding ring was a band made of several tiny silver hearts which fit together with the simple silver ring already there.

"And do you, Constance Chase take thee Caleb Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband-" "I do." Connie placed the ring onto his finger and smiled as he held onto his hands. "Friends and family, please stand as I am happy to announce that these two here… Are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Cal smiled leaning as he pressed his lips to Connie's. She moved her hands to settle at the base of his neck as he deepened the kiss holding onto her waist. Connie smiled into the kiss before Cal pulled away to hear everyone cheering around them. "I love you-" "I love you more." Cal smiled as Connie looked down before he took her hand and they wandered towards the entrance, past their friends and families.

They got outside and Cal walked her around the side of the building. "I thought you might have been out here already today, but after that I figured you could do with it." They stood in front of her father's grave once again looking down at it. Connie bent down and placed her flowers on the grave. "I love you too Dad… I wish you were here now." She stood again as Cal wrapped an arm around her to look down at her.

"You're really pregnant?" Connie smiled nodding as a tear rolled down his cheek. She moved a hand to his face and wiped it away before leaning in and kissing him. "Yeah, we're having a baby…"


	17. Chapter 17

Cal watched from across the room as Connie was spun around the dance floor by Grace. He had always enjoyed watched the two girls together, his two girls. The way Connie acted with her daughter was different to how Cal had ever seen her with anyone else. It was clear she missed having her little girl around.

"Congratulations mate, I hope married life treats you well!" Cal turned to see Iain stood beside him smiling. "So I hear you're going to be a Dad?" The smile evident on Cal's face gave Iain the answer to his question. "Good luck, let me tell you. All the arguments might make it seem like you're just going backwards every day, but it'll be worth it in the end just to see the smile on that baby's face one day."

"So I'm really going to be a big sister?!" Connie laughed as she stopped spinning Grace around to face her. "Listen I don't want you to think that this means I don't love you-" "Mum I know, I don't mind. It'll be nice to have someone to look after when I'm home." Once again a smile passed Connie's lips before Grace ran off with Phoebe.

Watching as her daughter ran away she felt someone stop beside her. "I can not believe you didn't tell me." Jess had her arms folded against her chest watching Connie from the corner of her eye. "I wanted to but I figured he should know first." Cal was now chasing after Grace outside as Phoebe and Rhiannon helped her get away.

"I'm joking, I am so happy for you." Jess turned pulling Connie into a hug before Rita and Zoe appeared next to them. They moved to sit at a table out of the way while they spoke about everything and nothing. "I'm just going to get some fresh air-" "Oh yeah, when you say 'fresh air'-" "I mean that the music in this place is doing my head in and I don't think I can stand being around people who quite frankly annoy the hell out of me sometimes. So yes I'm getting fresh air… My husband is sitting over there, probably very drunk with his best man and god knows who else." Zoe smirked as Connie walked towards the doors of the small venue.

Connie walked slowly around the side of the building only to bump into Charlie. "Hey-" "Hey is everything okay Charlie?" The older man looked flustered and slightly annoyed. "It's just Louis-" "If you need to go then don't feel like you have to stay here-" "Trying to get rid of me?" Charlie laughed before realising Connie didn't seem herself.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. We both look like we could do with it." She smiled before stepping up to Charlie as they wandered across the path. They had hired a small room which was part of a hotel but in a separate building. Surrounding them fields stretched for miles with a river running to one side. Charlie and Connie continued to walk for ages not realising they'd been out there for so long.

Nothing needed to be said between the pair as they wandered along the path and towards a bench that sat in front of a large lake. They both sat down as Charlie finally spoke. "I never did say congratulations to you earlier… I know that you and Cal will be brilliant parents-" "I hope so because I really can't mess up another child's life-" "Who said you messed up the firsts?"

Connie watched as Charlie rested a hand on top of hers. "Don't think about all the negatives, just think about you, Cal, Grace and this baby. That's all that matters." She nodded gently before they remained in silence for a little while longer. "We better get back inside, it's getting late and I'm sure people will begin to wander where the bride's disappeared to." Charlie stood up while Connie stayed where she was. "I'm just going to stay here for a while, I'll be back up soon I promise."

Charlie was reluctant to leave her but noticed Cal walking towards them. "Okay… Oh and Connie. Remember, I'm always here if you ever need someone to talk to-" "Thank you." He began to walk away as Cal passed him smiling. Connie hadn't noticed her husband walking down so began to stand up and leant forwards against the fence.

Again Cal found himself quietly standing back and just admiring her, his wife. Never did he think he'd really be able to call her that. Eventually he stepped closer to her and leant forwards on the fence next to her. "Hey beautiful, I've been looking for you… You've been gone for an hour, was everything okay?"

A tear escaped Connie's eye and Cal worried turning to face her. "Hey, whatever it is we can-" "I'm not upset Cal…" She laughed slightly as his hands rested on her cheeks either side. Connie moved her hands up to rest on top of his. "I'm happy, really happy. How could I not be? I have had the most amazing few weeks with Grace, I found out I'm pregnant and I've married the kindest man I've ever had in my life-" "You really are going soft aren't you, and do not blame the hormones already!"

Cal closed the space between them gently pressing his lips against Connie's. "I promise I'm always going to look after you both. Always." He moved a hand down to Connie's stomach and let it rest there for a moment before she turned back to the lake. He stood behind her with his hands wrapped around her middle until she quietly spoke up. "We should get back inside, anyone would think I was trying to escape my own wedding."

As she went to move away Cal pulled her back and just looked down at her. He was about to speak but Connie reached a hand behind his neck and pulled him into her, her lips quickly crashing onto his. Cal pressed a hand to the small of her back while the other moved up her body to settle in her hair. The moment was passionate yet gentle and Connie wasn't ready to let it end. "You know what, screw the wedding… I'm thinking there is definitely somewhere else I'd rather be right now-" "At the bar?" "Oh funny one you are aren't you Dr Knight-" "Only the best for you Mrs Knight." He leant in and kissed her again this time tightening his grip around her waist as he lifted her up, smiling against her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Connie woke early hours of the morning to her alarm ringing beside the bed. She rolled over slowly turning it off before sitting herself up in the bed. Her head felt foggy and she was aching all over but still she got herself up and began getting ready for the day ahead of her.

By 5am Connie was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with her hair falling around her shoulders in perfect curls while her make-up looked immaculate. She wore a tight fitting grey bodycon dress making the most of how her figure looked in it while she could. Wandering from the bathroom she went through picking up her shoes, bag and phone before leaving the bedroom.

Everything was frosted over outside and the fresh snow looked untouched across the floor. She pulled the blue coat tighter around her still slim figure before making her way towards the car carefully. As she sat inside waiting for the ice to clear her mind raced with thoughts of the last month. She'd taken time off to spend with Grace before she went back to Sam and it was some of the best few weeks of her life but today she was back to the harsh reality that was her working life.

Arriving at the ED half an hour later, she got out to be greeted by Ethan already standing underneath the shelter of the hospital. "Good Morning Dr Hardy." He smiled at the clinical lead as she made her way inside. "Noel is there anything for me this morning?" She approached the desk to be handed a small pile of letters before being handed a small box that was wrapped. "It's good to have you back Mrs-" "Thank you." Connie nodded and walked away holding everything in her hands.

She was stopped by someone standing in her path before she could reach her office. "Excuse me-" "Good morning to you too." Connie looked up and smiled as she recognised whose voice it was. Connie collapsed a little into his arms as he returned the hug. "Charlie-" "It's good to see you again, we were beginning to thought you'd left us all!" Connie laughed "No chance-" "Sooo, how's the little one getting on?"

"I tell you 7 more months and I'll be glad when I can finally pick up a glass of wine again." Charlie rested a hand against her arm smiling as he turned to walk away. "You know it'll be worth it in the end. I'll let you get sorted, see you later. Oh and welcome back." Connie watched him walk away before turning back and finishing the walk to her office pausing at the door as she unlocked it, something catching her eye.

 _Mrs Connie Knight, Lead Consultant and Clinical Lead_

A smile graced her face before she pushed the door open and shut it behind her. She wandered around the desk dropping her bag to the floor and placing everything Noel had given her on the table. She slowly flicked through the various envelopes to see if there was anything which looked urgent before dropping them to the desk and carefully sitting down. As she did she picked up the small box again.

She pulled the paper from it before looking at the red velvet box. Opening the lid a small note drifted to the desk before her eyes fell to the box again. A small heart shaped necklace lay in the box which was made up of several silver diamonds sparkling under the light. She picked the note up from the desk as her eyes skimmed over it. _Good luck today Mrs Knight, not that you'd ever need it._

Connie took the jewellery from the box before unclipping it and putting it around her neck. She pulled her hair up before letting it fall across her shoulders again as she held the heart looking down at it. Standing up she decided to leave the confines of her office and make her presence known about the department.

Everything seemed to be in running order this morning. Cubicles weren't busting at the seams for a change, resus was being managed and discharge forms were actually being filed and completed. As she wandered the department a few people muttered hello's while others continued to cower and finish what they were doing.

"Ah Mrs B- Knight… Patient in cubicle 4 is complaining about our diagnosis, says he wants to see a 'real' doctor." Connie took the forms from Ethan who could have sworn a small smile passed her features before she returned to the icy composure which she held. Strutting across the department she pulled back the curtain to see someone moaning to Robyn who looked lost for words.

"And who the hell might you be-" "I'm Mrs Knight the lead consultant here. I've been told you don't agree with the diagnosis that's been made." Connie listened as the patient seemed to go off on a continuing rant about Ethan and Robyn. "Well Mr Williams I can see that you might be surprised or want to believe that the diagnosis is wrong-" "So what are you going to do about the incompetence of your staff?"

Ethan seemed to cower back slightly as did Robyn while Connie glanced at them both before returning to the patient. "I think there's only one incompetent person in this cubicle and it is not either members of my staff Mr Williams. I can assure you that I have the utmost trust and confidence that Dr Hardy has established the problem of your symptoms and I'm sure that Nurse Miller has tried to assist with professionalism and respect after what must be a difficult time for finding out this news-" "But-" "Now if you don't mind Mr Williams, I will leave you in the capable hands of my staff…" she turned to walk away before stopping and turning back "And _if_ you do not like my decision, or the decisions they come to _on my behalf_ then you know exactly where the exit is to this hospital. I'll give you a clue, it's the same place you walked through to come in here and waste my doctor's time."

Connie stepped out of the cubicle leaving the patient frowning while Ethan looked towards a smiling Robyn in complete shock. Whatever he'd expected of her first day back, it certainly wasn't that and he sensed that there was certainly going to be a lot more happen within that first day.


	19. Chapter 19

Connie was walking about the department once again with various patient files in her hands as Rita stopped at the nurses' station with her head in her hands. Connie rolled her eyes before looking towards her with a questioning look. "Nurse Freeman is there a problem-" "I don't know, you try being 7 months pregnant and treating people who just really couldn't give a-" Rita caught site of Connie's raised eyebrow before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry I could just really do without people like him in cubicle 3 right now…" Connie put the folders down on the desk before looking back across at Rita. "Take a break Nurse Freeman-" "No I'm not having you think-" "Take, a break Rita." She held her hand out for Rita's sheet from the patient she'd been with. Rita handed it over with a hint of a smile before walking towards the entrance for some fresh air.

Connie treated several patients before she went upstairs to x-ray with Zoe and her patient. "So then, how's everything been at home?" Connie nodded quickly dismissing the conversation. "It was fine thank you Dr Hanna. I'm glad you didn't find it too much of a challenge managing this place in my absence-" "Oh this, no of course not. Wasn't that much to do, everyone knew what they were doing." There was a slight mumble of an answer from Connie before they both inspected the screen before them showing the results of the patient.

It was only turning 9 o'clock but it felt like Connie had been back in the department for days. As she walked through the many corridors she paused briefly to look down over the ED. Leaning against the barrier she smiled to herself at how orderly everything was. Something she had control of again.

Wandering through the department yet again she was caught off guard when someone began to keep pace beside her. "I was wandering when you were going to finally show your annoying face-" "Oh you love it-" "Hmm, I wouldn't sound so confident on that." Connie smirked at the files she was pretending to read before feeling herself being directed around the corner of the corridor.

Almost as soon as they'd rounded it she felt her back against the cold wall while his lips came crashing onto hers. She let one of his hands fall to her stomach while the other moved to get tangled in her hair. Pushing back she deepened the kiss before feeling him smile against her lips. "Good morning to you too Dr Knight-" "Now that's going to get confusing…" Cal smiled down at his wife before pushing off from the wall about to walk away.

Connie caught Cal's hand before he had a chance to really walk away. This time she took Cal by surprise as she reached a hand behind his neck as she passionately kissed him. His hands automatically moved to her waist as she dropped her lips from his but didn't move away. "What was that for-" "I think you know… Thank you." Cal smiled before gently kissing her again. "It looks good on you." He winked before Connie moved from him walking towards her office with a smile on her face as she moved her hair behind her ear, Cal watching her all the way.

Another hour passed and Connie was rushed off her feet with cubicles and completing paperwork. Zoe might be classed as one of her friends outside of this place but as far as she could see she'd been no help in her absence from the hospital. There was paperwork coming out of her ears that Zoe seemed to have 'forgotten' about or just blatantly not done.

There was a knock on her office door before it opened up slightly. "Sorry Mrs Knight there's an RTC on its way, ETA 10 minutes. It looks pretty bad." Connie nodded grabbing her stethoscope quickly and settled it around her neck.

"Right can I have your attention please." She spoke as soon as she was out of her office and people began to group around the nurses' station. "How are cubicles looking right now?" Rita nodded "Robyn and Lofty have been clearing them-" "Good make sure that we're seeing to those waiting in reception but we're going to need to focus on the incoming RTC." Rita nodded before she carried on. "Nurse Miller and Nurse Chiltern, can you both continue in cubicles please with Dr Chao and Dr Hardy. Do we know how many serious casualties are on their way in?"

Charlie had been the one to take the call but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment. "Anyone? Brilliant, right well from what's been said it seems that there's more critical than minors so I want Charlie with Dr Hanna and Dr Keogh. Dr Knight take the second with Dr Munro and Nurse Freeman I want you with me. Any problems find myself or Dr Hanna." People began to disperse while the majority wandered out to reception to wait for the ambulances.

Zoe, Dylan and Charlie were rushed straight through to resus with the first male driver who had definitely seen better days. Two patients were bought in alongside each other causing Cal and Connie to both jump into action moving towards resus. Everything was hectic but Iain soon caught Connie's attention. "Mrs Beauchamp, sorry Knight Dixie's following with another." She nodded turning back to resus pushing the doors open. "Dr Keogh get Nurse Chiltern from cubicles and head to the entrance there's another patient on the way I need you to take a look."

There was a quick nod before he left the room and everyone began rushing about. Minutes later resus doors crashed open and Dylan was already performing CPR on the patient. "Dr Keogh, what's happening over there?" Connie continued to move about her own patient sorting various things before Rita said she could cope. "23 years old, took most the impact in the second car. Paramedics say she's been unconscious since their arrival." Connie eyes darted across the files before her as she moved to look up at the screens beeping. "She's arrested right we need to shock her…"

Connie sat with her head back in her office, the hustle and bustle of the ED shut out by the door. The last two hours had been a mad rush resulting in two patient's deaths. Surprisingly Dylan's patient had made it through whilst in the ED but flat lined in surgery upstairs. Zoe's patient hadn't made it either but the other two were recovering well.

She dropped her head to her hands sighing as someone knocked at the door. "Hey, I just wanted to check you were okay." She smiled standing up as Cal came into the room. He opened up his arms and she just walked into them accepting it, resting her head against his chest. "Not exactly the best first day back but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less in this place." Cal laughed before placing a kiss to the top of her head. "It's what you signed up for remember…" She laughed taking his hand as they walked towards the door of the office.

"I'm done, so I'll see you at home in a few hours?" Cal questioned looking at the expression on her face before she nodded smiling slightly. "Alright, I love you." He placed a kiss to the top of her head as he hugged her once more before dropping her hand. "Love you too." Cal made his way to the staffroom as she turned around to go to her desk again stopped by Charlie.

"Sorry you're needed in cubicles Mrs Knight." She let her head drop backwards before walking from the room as Cal passed. "No rest for the wicked" he winked as she turned to look at him. "I expect dinner ready when I get home for that." She smiled before walking into the department feeling at home once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Apologies for such a long wait for the next update! I've been so busy this week with university, interviews and house hunting... So here's a few updates to make up for it, I'll try and get back into the swing of it again :) Hope you enjoy x**

Connie sat on the floor of the bedroom surrounded by piles of paper. Emails, patient notes, references, applications, letters, crap from Hansen you name it and it was there on her bedroom floor.

She was sat in her underwear with her silk dressing gown tied around her waist, the sleeves dropping slightly revealing her shoulder. She'd been sat in the same position for about two hours sifting through everything as she had promised Cal she wouldn't stay at the hospital late. However that meant bringing most of it home with her instead.

"You know you don't have to sit up here pretending to be interested while I do all this." Connie spoke without moving her eyes from what she was reading. She felt movement from the bed behind her before Cal appeared at her side. He sat beside her smiling across at her until she turned to face him. "What-" "I love you."

That was all he said before a smile fell on Connie's face as she dropped her eyes away from his gaze. Cal moved an arm around her shoulders as she continued to write something on the paperwork on her lap. "Do you want a drink or anything-" "A bottle of vodka to get myself through this?" Cal imitated laughing before gently pressing his lips to hers. "I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room and Connie knelt up sifting through the different piles looking for something. Cal didn't make any noise once he was back upstairs. Instead he just stood in the doorway leaning against it admiring her. She was everything he could have ever imagined and more.

Cal continued watching her until she knocked a pile of paper over. She sighed and dropped her head to the floor as she stretched across everything in front of her. He moved with a small smile on his face letting a hand fall to her back as he knelt beside her picking it up. "I think-" "Don't say anything." Connie raised her eyes to his glaring at him causing him to retreat laughing.

Another hour or so passed of Connie sorting through the documents while Cal sat behind her on the bed pretending to watch something on the TV. He was watching something, but it wasn't the TV. Finally Connie dropped her head back against the bed groaning. Cal gave up and spoke up. "You know, you could stop with all that now and spend some time with your amazing husband."

Connie rolled her eyes lifting her head up again and glancing towards Cal who was moving closer to her on the bed. "Wouldn't that be nice, unfortunately you're not clinical lead and don't have to deal with all this… If I don't do it now then I'll only have to do it tomorrow or the next day or the next day or the next-" Cal cut her off as he kissed her gently. He smiled as he pulled away "I'm glad you find this funny."

She turned around in a strop causing Cal to sit up properly. He let Connie finish writing and put some of the paperwork around her back into boxes. She went to pick another one up as Cal reached his arms around her waist and lifted her up. "Right I'm putting my foot down now-" "Cal if you don't let me go I'll-" "You'll what?"

He lifted her onto the bed so that she was sitting across his lap looking at him. "And I was laughing earlier because I love how I can still shut you up by kissing you… Not because of the amount of work you have, alright Little Miss Grumpy?" The name earned a glare from Connie before he kissed her again.

She remained across his lap no longer trying to fight him off and get back to her work because she was content with this. "I love you-" "I'm sorry about tonight. I know when you said you wanted me at home it wasn't to do this all night." He shrugged as she moved on the bed so the she knelt in front of him. "And I love you too." Cal smiled as Connie closed the space between them, slowly deepening the kiss.

Cal reached his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She dropped her hands to his shoulders as she looked down at him, his hands holding onto her legs. "I really do love you-" "And I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say it."

He lay back pulling her with him before rolling to the side and kissing her. One thing led to another and soon enough Connie was resting her head against his bare chest under the silky covers catching her breath. Cal could tell something was playing on her mind as she lay there quietly.

"Hey, what you thinking you're not normally this quiet." Cal gently ran his fingers through her hair as she sighed resting a hand on his chest. "You're not on shift tomorrow are you?" "Yeah about that… I swapped shifts with Ethan because he needed to be somewhere, I think I owed him after all he's done for me. Why?" Connie lifted her head and looked up at him. "Doesn't matter-" "Come on Connie don't shut me out, something's wrong and you're not telling me."

She sat up and pulled the covers off grabbing her dressing gown from the floor and moving from the bedroom. "Connie…" Cal did the same only to come face to face with the bathroom door. "Please tell me what's wrong." Connie leant against the door thinking about tomorrow, and anything she could do to avoid it.

"Ple-" she opened the door to face him. "I've got an appointment in maternity because I haven't felt the baby moving at all yet." Cal watched as Connie's face dropped and tears began to spill over. "Hey" he pulled her tightly into his chest "It's still so early Con, it doesn't mean something's wrong-" "But what if it is, what if something's happened?" Cal pushed her to an arm's length looking down into her face. "If, and I mean if something has happened. Then we'll do it together, why didn't you tell me before?"

Connie shrugged as he led her back to the bed and lay down with her. "I was just scared and I didn't want to worry you… You were so happy at the thought of being a Dad and I didn't want to be the one to take that away from you-" "So instead you kept all the worry to yourself and risked hurting yourself? Don't ever do that again alright. Sometimes you need to admit that you need me as much as I need you, okay?" He felt her nod before settling and drifting off to sleep wrapped up with one another.


	21. Chapter 21

It was approaching 10 o'clock and Connie was nervously sat in the waiting room upstairs. She couldn't concentrate on anything and she felt sick. So many thoughts flooded her head that it was beginning to ache before someone sitting down next to her bought her back into the present.

"Cal what are you doing up here?" He looked across at her before moving an arm around her shoulders. "Didn't think I'd let you go through this on your own did you?" Connie smiled as a tear escaped her eye. "Hey, don't cry I love you okay." He placed a hand to her cheek and wiped away the tear before hugging her properly.

What felt like hours to Connie was only a few minutes. "Ms Chase?" Cal was pretty oblivious before Connie stood up. She noticed him turn to speak to her but she cut him off. "I'll explain later" she nodded trying to reassure him before they stepped into the room and she lifted herself onto the bed.

"Okay Connie, have you had any aches or pains recently?" She gritted her teeth before looking away from Cal whose eyes were focused on her. "Not really-" "What do you mean?" Connie sighed before turning to the nurse. "I've been feeling really tired and everything's been aching just generally… I've had a few strange pains but nothing I haven't had before." The nurse nodded writing something down before speaking again. "And any bleeding at all?"

This time Cal knew something was wrong as she didn't answer or even look towards either of them. "Con?" She moved her hand from under Cal's as she looked to the far wall. He could see her trying to keep everything bottled up and he panicked. "Last week, before I called there was something but I thought it would be fine…"

Cal stood up and turned towards the door with his arms crossed against his chest not sure why she hadn't said anything. "I know it happens and just thought it would be fine but it got worse that's why I phoned. I didn't know what to do I just wanted to ignore it, I couldn't think about possibly losing this baby, not again." He turned back to face Connie who had realised she'd said too much already. "Again?" The nurse spoke up at this point ignoring what was inevitably going to happen.

"Right Connie I need you to roll your top up for me. I'm going to take a look and then run a few other tests okay?" She nodded moving her top ensuring she didn't look towards Cal who was still standing by the door but looking to her, to their baby.

Everything was silent in the room for a while. Connie stared at the wall to her side sure that she'd lost this baby and that Cal wouldn't be far behind either. "Okay, well I can say congratulations to you both now…" "What?" Connie's head turned to look at the nurse just as she faced the screen to them. There she could make out the tiny features of her baby moving about. "They're okay?" There was a smile from the nurse who looked towards Connie then to Cal. "Everything looks fine, I still want to run some tests though."

"Do you want to hear them?" They didn't need to answer, she knew they'd want to. She picked up another piece of equipment placing it to Connie's still flat stomach before the room was filled with a slow and gentle thrumming noise. Cal was beside Connie again, his eyes resting on the screen of his baby, their baby.

Cal seemed in a trance, eyes never moving from the screen while Connie spoke to the nurse. "I want to take some bloods, and urine sample just to be on the safe side. The heartbeat is a little slow, so we'll monitor it but I think everything is going to be fine. I'm just going to run these out and I'll get some pictures of your little one for you. I'll be right back."

Cal finally returned to the room when he heard Connie crying. "Come here…" he leant forward and wrapped his arms around his wife, hating the sound of her crying. "I thought I'd screwed everything up again, I thought you'd hate me for it that's why I didn't tell you-" "How could I ever hate you Connie Beauchamp, Chase, Knight whatever the hell you want me to call you!" She laughed a little against his chest as she sat back up.

"I need to know, what did you mean by again? Last time, you lost it because of a fall so why'd you say it like it was your fault?" She knew he'd ask, it was her own fault. "It's not the only time-" "Con, I'm so sorry I never knew you'd been pregnant after Grace besides that. Was it Sam?" She shook her head and looked down at her lap hating herself for what she was about to say.

"Don't tell me is there someone you're hiding away from me-" "It was yours, Cal." All joking seemed to evaporate from the room and a serious expression fell to his face. "Mine?" Connie sat back on the bed and looked away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Cal couldn't believe she'd never told him. "It was before things had really gotten serious with us. I found out when I was already 10 weeks pregnant and I couldn't believe it. I had Grace back, I sort of had you and we were having a baby, I had everything. I made an appointment to get everything checked and it was fine, I was going to tell you that weekend. Had everything planned…" Cal watched as tears came to Connie's eyes while she spoke.

"I felt sick one morning at work so I rushed to the toilet. I thought that it was just morning sickness, hell I was used to that so I ignored it. Left it and it didn't go away. Charlie found me in my office later that day, made me get checked over but I knew what it was. I knew I'd lost it and I was so scared. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't lose you too, I couldn't. That's why when I fell the second time I distanced myself from you... I'd taken a child from you twice how could you seriously love someone who'd done that?"

Cal watched as the woman he loved fell apart in front of him. He couldn't believe she hadn't said anything because she thought he'd leave her, blame her for what happened. Cal stood up and moved as close to Connie as he could pulling her into his chest as she began to cry harder. "I'm so sorry Cal-" "You don't need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"But I ignored everything, maybe it would have been okay otherwise. That's why they called me Chase earlier, I gave them that name so that nobody else in the hospital would know it was me up here." Cal sighed pulling her closer again. "How did I not know-" "We weren't together Cal, we had sex and that was it. We didn't spend a lot of time together then so how were you to know?"

They were interrupted by the nurse who smiled passing over a little booklet containing the pictures for them. "I've made you another appointment for two weeks time, if anything changes in that time or you're worried then give me a call and we'll check everything for you Ms Chase." Connie nodded taking the things from the nurse before leaving with Cal.

Neither spoke until they were sitting on the wall outside the ED. "You said you were 10 weeks when… So you-" "Yes. I went in upstairs, that's why I had a couple of days away from the ED. The only person who knew was Charlie." Cal looked across the car park, he would have been a father. "I best go-" "Con…" Cal held onto her hand as she went to walk away.

"Please believe me when I tell you I love you and that I don't blame you for any of this. I don't want you to think about that all the time, focus on us now hey? We're married and we are having a baby." He placed his hand on her stomach and a small smile crept onto her face before he gently kissed her. "I'll see you when I get home later, I love you-" "I love you too." Cal wandered back into the department while Connie stayed outside for a few minutes before making her way home.


	22. Chapter 22

Connie was sitting in the living room with Grace and Phoebe as she'd offered to look after her while Iain and Rita were working. Cal arrived home to the sound of laughter echoing through the house.

"Cal!" Grace jumped up and ran through the living room to him as he picked her up. "Hey munchkin how's Mum been today-" "She's been laughing all day." Cal smiled carrying Grace back through to see Phoebe being tickled by Connie.

"Why hello there beautiful, that doesn't look like a fair fight to me. I think we should even it up a bit Grace don't you?" By the time Connie looked up it was too late and Cal was beside her reaching for her sides.

In a matter of minutes Connie was in a fit of laughter with Cal leaning above her. "Okay I give up, please stop!" Cal smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss to her lips. He moved a hand to Connie's stomach where a bump was becoming visible. "How have you been today?" He offered a hand to Connie who took it sitting up.

"Better, I think morning sickness is slowly wearing off after two months thank god." He smiled as she leaned into his side while Grace and Phoebe carried on playing. Cal couldn't help but think that this would be their life soon, watching their child playing with Grace.

Connie was a little over three months now and things had been going smoothly since her first worries. They were bought round from their thoughts as someone knocked at the door. "That'll be Rita I'll get it…" Connie pushed herself up from the floor while Cal stretched out and joined in with the girls.

Iain and Rita stepped into the warm house as Connie closed the door behind them. Rita's bump was bigger than Connie ever had been when she had Grace and she still had another month left. "So was everything alright?" Rita nodded as they wandered through the house, Iain stopping in the living room and joining his little girl.

Connie walked to the kitchen with Rita who sat down and leant against the table. "You know if you need to take maternity leave earlier then I'll sign you off and find cover." Rita had been adamant that she would continue working because she'd never felt so alone as she had done when she had Phoebe. "No, I'm not stopping to spend my life sitting at home again… I can't."

Connie nodded before putting a warm mug down beside Rita before sitting down opposite her. "How about this. You work the next two weeks, office and paperwork only. Then you take maternity leave but come into the hospital ONLY for a few hours. You can do whatever paperwork I have thrown my way and I won't complain." Rita smiled towards Connie rolling her eyes. "Seriously, come in but you're not working. I made that mistake too many days with Grace and I'm not letting you do it alright."

A few hours later and Iain, Rita and Phoebe had left for the evening. "So then my incredibly gorgeous wife, what would we have planned for this evening?" Connie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him as he shrugged "What-" "You and I both know what, and it ain't happening so get the thought out of your head right now."

She laughed going to walk past him for the living room but was stopped as he held her hand spinning her around to face him. "Not everything I think about involving you means sex, just most the time… I thought maybe we could put a film on in bed and just relax for a change."

Connie nodded smiling "Alright then, let me sort Grace out and I'll be up." Cal smiled kissing her before disappearing upstairs. "Right Grace let's put all this away and then get you upstairs to bed missus." Grace smiled helping tidy everything away before plodding up the stairs to bed.

She was about to turn the light out and leave when she spoke up. "Mum-" "Yes sweetheart." Grace looked across at her unsure of whether she should say it or not. "What is it baby?" Connie crossed the room and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Is everything okay with the baby Mum? It's just I know you said you were feeling unwell the other day but-" "Hey, slow down okay. Cal and I would tell you if anything was wrong, wouldn't we?"

Connie had worried about telling her daughter about the baby at all, worried that she would think she was being replaced. After all Grace didn't live with her anymore and it hadn't exactly worked out well for them. She was taken by surprise when Grace didn't cause an outburst but just asked questions.

"Will I be able to come and visit when the baby's born?" "Of course you will sweetheart, I'd never stop you from coming here you know that." Grace nodded. "Are you okay?" The young girl didn't say anything and Connie worried but out of nowhere Grace made a small movement which bought a tear to her eye.

Connie slowly moved her hand to rest on top of Grace's which she'd placed on her stomach. Grace smiled up at her "So my baby brother or sister is in there?" Connie laughed nodding "Yeah, yeah they are…" Grace then moved her hand and hugged her mum before laying back down. "I love you Mum-" "I love you too Gracie sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning, oh and if you need to wake anyone up get Cal, he loves it when you do that." Connie winked at her before leaving her daughter to sleep.

Crossing the landing she went into the bedroom to see Cal already tucked under the duvet with something paused on the TV. "Hey, did Grace go off okay-" "Yeah she's fine-" "And are you?" Connie smiled sitting beside Cal and getting comfortable relaxing against him. "I'll be alright. I love you." Cal smiled tightening his arm around her side before playing the film but he hardly watched it as his eyes rested on Connie for the whole night until he fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Huge apologies for the delay, I went home from Uni for a few days and smartly left my laptop behind :( Anyway here's the next chapter, I'll get on top of this one again eventually! Please let me know what you think and if there's anything you want to see, Laura x**

It was a Friday morning and Connie hadn't had a day off in two weeks. The department was hectic and Hansen was pushing demands onto Connie one by one, it seemed never ending. Things were getting difficult between Connie and Cal as she never seemed to have time but she was trying to change that.

Cal had the day off and Connie was due at work in less than 20 minutes. "Right I finish at 5 so I'll be back for dinner, I'm thinking we could go out?" "Hmm, yeah whatever." Connie stopped in the hallway after having put her shoes on and running straight past Cal.

She sighed turning back and looking at him standing in the kitchen looking at his phone. "You know that I'm not doing all these hours because I want to, don't you?" Cal looked up to see Connie looking at him. "Con you're going to be late-" "And if we carry on like this how the hell is our marriage going to last!? You know what, if you're not that bothered than neither am I… I'll see you when I'm done." He instantly regretted what he said and went to talk to her but she was already gone and out the door slamming it behind her.

"Morning Mrs Kni- I'm going to walk away before you break my legs or something for talking to you…" Connie laughed slightly as she glanced towards Rita. "And I thought I was the one who could put things down to hormones-" "Er hello I am pregnant too, but no Cal and I had an argument over the amount of time we're not getting together." Rita gave her a look of sympathy as they wandered inside together.

"I mean it's not like I want to be here-" "Then why are you?" Connie raised an eyebrow towards Rita confused. "I know you're pregnant and everything, but the whole baby brain thing isn't supposed to happen until after they've arrived-" "You know what I mean. You've done more than enough hours these last few weeks, talk to Hansen."

Connie had been sitting at her desk for barely 10 minutes when she gave up. She walked into the department to see everything was under control. "Dr Hanna." Zoe glanced up as Connie stopped the other side of the desk. "Is everything-" "Who's in today?" Zoe frowned yet again before relaying who was working. "Good, I'm going home-" "WHAT!?"

Zoe followed Connie as she wandered to her office. "Zoe if I want my marriage to last longer than a few weeks I need to be at home right now." Without anything else being said Connie picked up her things and walked for the entrance only to be stopped by Rita. "What do you want Nurse Freeman?"

"Hey I'm just here to say Cal's not at home, he's with Iain. Look Cal's pretty broken up over how things have been, he told Iain to get me to check on you. He said they just went for a walk, I didn't want you getting home and thinking he'd left… Believe me been there done that and don't wish it on anyone." Connie finally smiled a little before making for her car and driving to the one place she knew Cal would have gone.

Iain had left Cal to get to work as he'd been called in by Dixie. Cal remained sitting on the swing staring off into the distance. He felt awful for how distant he was with Connie but they had barely spent a night together since they were married.

She spotted him as soon as she got out of the car. Connie had stopped at home to change out of her dress from work and into some more comfortable clothing, and for one of the first times ever, she wore some flat shoes.

Crossing the space between them Connie didn't speak but just walked up behind him until she stopped and sat down on the swing beside him. "Connie, why aren't you at work?" She didn't look at him but kept her eyes focused on nothing in particular in the distance. "Some things are more important…"

"Listen-" "Look I-" Connie dropped her head smiling as Cal spoke again. "I wanted to say sorry for how I treated you this morning. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't want to lose this after only just getting it." She felt his hand rest on top of hers as she held onto the cold metal chain.

Connie lifted her head and moved the hair from her face as she slowly raised her eyes to look at Cal. "I shouldn't have been so harsh earlier. I know how hard it can be when all you want to do is spend time with someone who's never around for you." Cal got up and stopped in front of Connie smiling down at her. "What did you tell Hansen to give you the day off-" "He thinks I'm still there, since when did I need his permission to do things?" "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met-" "I know."

She smiled as Cal closed the space between them, smiling against her lips. He pushed closer causing Connie to swing backwards without realising. Connie tried suppressing her laughter as she looked down at Cal who was now sitting on the floor after falling over. "You okay-" "Don't pretend you're not finding this hilarious." He got up and moved behind her "As much as I love you, what are you doing?"

"Using this thing for what it was made…" Connie turned her head to look at him raising an eyebrow. "I am not a child Caleb-" "No but soon we'll have one so get used to being on swings." She laughed before he began pushing her. "This is stupid I look like-" "Someone who's actually doing something for fun? Someone who's doing something that makes them laugh, smile? You work too much."

Everything was quiet for a while before Connie watched as Cal appeared beside her. Neither said anything for a while until he stepped in front of the swing. "Cal!" Connie panicked thinking he was about to meet the floor for the second time that day as he stopped it from swinging. She glared up at him as he let his hands drop from the chains to her waist. As she went to stand up Cal picked her up smiling. "I love you so much-" "Shut up for a change?"

Cal smirked as Connie leant forwards, her lips on his as he deepened the kiss while she wrapped her legs around his waist. "So about those dinner plans-" "Please, you missed your shot at dinner a long time ago." He laughed as she began to talk again. "Take me home Cal, please?" Connie let out a small scream as Cal shifted her weight so one of his arms went around her back and the other under her legs.

"I'm capable of walking you know-" "Well I figured this way you conserve energy because you're going to need it when we get home-" "Oh yeah, and what about you-" "Don't know what you're thinking is going to happen but I was planning on putting my feet up and watching you cook dinner." Connie punched Cal's chest as they continued walking back to the car. "You are the biggest pain in my-" "And I love you too sweetheart, now do you want to shut up and open the car?" She rolled her eyes pulling her keys from her pocket so they could make their way home.


	24. Chapter 24

Connie woke up feeling Cal beside her which was beginning to happen more and more. She was back to doing what were 'normal' hours to her. She turned onto her side and looked across at him with a smile on her face. This was the only time she could ever enjoy his company in peace and it never lasted long.

They were both due to start work at 11 and work through until the evening. Connie was already 2 months pregnant but it wasn't too noticeable yet which she enjoyed. She rested her hand on her stomach as she lay on her back just thinking about how different everything was now.

Cal woke up and leant up to look at her. "Morning beautiful, everything alright?" She rolled her head to look at him and smiled his direction. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He looked down at her with a knowing look. "I don't know something to do with you spending more of your weekend in the bathroom than anywhere else in this house-" "It's just morning sickness Cal, I promise I'm okay."

He nodded before pressing his lips to hers, Connie responding straight away by wrapping her arms around his neck. When he parted from her lips she had a smile settled across her face. "Promise me you'll try not to get too stressed now that Rita's gone. And tell me if you're not feeling right, I don't want you keeping it to yourself." She sighed nodding her head before sitting herself up.

Ever since they'd had that initial appointment where Cal found out about what had been going on with the baby he'd been protective of her, always making sure she wasn't doing too much. Connie couldn't complain, it was her own fault for not telling him everything.

Cal was downstairs when Connie finished getting ready. She pulled on a tight grey skirt which was coming to its last days with her bump now. She sighed before noticing Cal in the door way. "Don't just stand there laughing at me at least help." He shook his head before walking behind her and doing the zip up on her skirt. "Another one that you won't be wearing anymore?" She rolled her eyes continuing with her makeup. "This is stupid I'll be going to work in my underwear soon enough because I can't fit into anything-" "You won't hear me complaining about that… Con you're 2 months pregnant, so a few things don't fit right now it doesn't mean you look any less perfect."

She turned around his arms. "You have to say that because I'm married to you-" "Oh shut up woman…" He began to kiss her speaking in between. "You… Look… Incredible… Okay?" Slowly she smiled before pushing him away. "We'll be late again if you don't leave me alone-" "Because it's my fault isn't it-" "Yup." She smirked at him in the mirror before he disappeared.

They arrived together hand in hand as they stepped into the department. Connie stopped by her office door as Cal turned to face her. "You know I think you look even sexier than normal-" "Really? And why would that be?" Cal wrapped his arms around her waist before moving closer to her. "Because I know that you're carrying my baby in there." She smiled as his lips met hers, unable to resist him.

"I love you Mrs Knight-" "I love you too now get to work before I have to fire you." He laughed as he dropped his arms from her waist disappearing into the staffroom. Connie went into her office and began to make her way through the paperwork which had been sitting there since Friday.

She managed to get through most of it in 2 hours, the whole time her mind on Cal and their baby. "Knock knock… Do you mind if I come in?" Connie smiled as Rita wandered in. "You finished yesterday, you cannot be bored already-" "No, I came to tell you something." Connie sat looking across at her waiting as she held up her left hand to show a small silver ring.

"Congratulations!" Connie got up and met Rita enveloping her in a hug. "I can't believe he proposed Rita, when?" She sat back down carefully before briefly retelling her. "We went for dinner last night, Jess looked after Phoebe for us. He took me to this small Italian out on the bay with music playing and everything. It was lovely, you should get Cal to take you there-" "Back to the story-" "Anyway, we had dinner and enjoyed the night before we walked along the docks… He said something before dropping down to one knee and giving this elaborate speech which I barely heard because I was too shocked to believe he was asking me."

Connie continued to quiz Rita before a look of pain went across her face. "Rita are you okay?" She nodded "It's fine, I've already had the once over today… Just this one giving me a nice reminder they're there, as if I could bloody forget. I'm already a week overdue, I just want him here now I can't stand this."

Rita left a little while after that as Connie decided to go out into the department. "Dr Knight! Care to explain what you think you're doing?" She had walked into cubicles to see him messing about with Lofty and Jacob. She stood with her hands on her hips "Well?" He looked towards the others before Connie spoke again. "Nurse Chiltern if you ever expect to get a promotion I suggest you grow up and do some work. Staff Nurse Masters do something useful for a change in your life… Go."

They walked away as Cal looked across at her. "Con-" "No Dr Knight… I don't want to hear it unless it's an apology for being an idiot in my department." He watched her before nodding. "I'm sorry, we were just having a laugh." She turned walking away from him before he caught up to her. "Are you-" "I swear to god if the next word out of your mouth is okay it will be the last word you ever speak! Got it?"

Connie walked into her office as Cal turned away to see Charlie smiling at him. "Oh, you never saw what a Beauchamp could be like with added hormones… Good luck." Charlie patted Cal on the shoulder before they both went back to work.


	25. Chapter 25

**Once again I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to get something uploaded. I've not been well recently and am still getting over it, things just seem to be piling up! I will post something whenever I can though. In about a months time it should become a lot more frequent too! Thanks for waiting and reviewing, Laura x**

Another few weeks had passed and Connie's sickness was beginning to pass but her mood was rapidly decreasing. People kept their distance at work only bothering her when they really needed to. Only two people seemed to not receive the iciness from the clinical lead and they were Grace and Elliot.

"Muuuuum-" "Graaaaace…" The young girl glared across at her as she sat at her desk filling out some paperwork. "Do you think you'll find out what your having-" "Well I highly doubt it's going to be a puppy." Grace rolled her eyes throwing a pen across the room at Connie. "Grace!? You could have taken my eye out with that-" "Shame." Connie sarcastically smirked across at her daughter. God she took after her.

"I don't know sweet heart, it's not something Cal and I have really mentioned." Grace nodded before standing up and wandering to the desk. Connie ignored her at first continuing to write on her paper. She knew she was hovering for a reason. "Mum-" "Go Grace." She watched as she grinned and ran from the office to find Cal. She supposed she was thankful they got on so well, it would be difficult if they hadn't.

Grace walked around the nurses' station before stopping beside Cal. "What are you doing?" "Hello munchkin… I am looking at some patient notes. What can I do for you?" He picked her up and sat her on his lap as he looked at her. "Nothing, just wanted to get out for a bit." Cal smiled as they remained talking for a little while.

Connie was fed up of paperwork so left it and headed into the department. "Connie, everything alright?" She smiled across at Charlie. "Yeah, I just needed a break. How's everything been out here-" "All under control. How's everything with baby Knight?" She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face whenever it was mentioned. "Seems good, last appointment showed their heartbeat had grown stronger."

They walked side by side through the department until Connie rushed into resus to help Lily. "What have we got?" She listened as several things were reeled off before she began to respond. She pulled the stethoscope from her neck listening to his chest. "Okay sounds like the lungs collapsed. Can I get a chest drain please." She began moving about before she slipped on some fluid that had dripped on the floor.

"Mrs Beauchamp are you okay-" "Lily take over and I'll focus on her." Zoe moved from her own patient to help Connie up and across to a bed. Before she got there she cried out in pain. Worry flashed across her face as Zoe lifted her onto the bed. "My baby… Zoe please don't-" "Calm down Connie." Zoe began listing off several things as nurses moved around her. "I need an ultrasound machine over here now."

Zoe rushed about while trying to keep Connie calm. Cal and Grace were sat outside oblivious to everything which is how Zoe wanted to keep it until she knew what was happening. Charlie had walked into resus before his eyes fell on her. He stepped closer to Zoe before looking down at the tears cascading down Connie's cheeks. "Zoe what's happened-" "She fell just now hitting her side and has had some pain."

Zoe lifted Connie's blouse up before running the probe across her stomach. She looked at the small screen she held in her hand as she smiled. "Your baby's fine Connie. It looks like you might have hit your ribs on the way down judging from the pain you seem to be in. I want to run some more tests okay?" Connie dropped her head back, half in relief and half in annoyance. "Dr Hanna can you just let me return to my office-" "No." She glared across at her as she went to leave resus.

"At least let me get out of here then." Zoe sighed nodding before wandering back to the bed. "Fine. What do you think you're doing?" She looked as Connie started to stand up from the bed. "You can't walk-" "Well I'm not being pushed through the department so either get out of my way or help me Zoe."

Zoe gave up as she supported Connie and wandered to the doors of resus. It didn't take long for Cal to notice her and smile before realising what was happening. "Con?" "Mum?" Grace stood behind Cal as Connie smiled at them shaking her head. "I'm fine, just twisted my ankle in resus… Zoe's just helping me to sit down. Nothing serious." Zoe didn't say anything as she went with Connie to a cubicle.

"Thank you." Zoe nodded once Connie was sat down while Cal and Grace walked into the cubicle. "I told you both I'm fine." Cal didn't believe her as he folded his arms against his chest. "Grace, can you do me a favour and head to my office. I could really do with a drink." She nodded before walking away as Cal sat on the edge of the bed. "Now tell me the truth Connie." She sighed before shifting slightly on the bed. "I slipped, fell to the floor. The baby's fine-" "And what about you, I care about you as well." He held onto her hand tightly as she smiled. "Zoe just wants to run some tests, thinks I've probably cracked a rib or something stupid."

Cal raised an eyebrow at her causing her to shrug as best she could. "What-" "You know I'm not letting you carry on working today right?" She rolled her eyes lying back. "I didn't expect Zoe to either-" "And you're not coming in tomorrow." Connie looked at him. "Cal I can't just abandon everything I'm clinical lead for Christ sake." "And don't I know it." He muttered under her breath as she sighed. "Fine. I'll take a few days off but I'm coming back next week."

Zoe ran some tests and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. "You'll probably wake up sore, so just don't put yourself through too much strain." Connie nodded as she walked through the department with Zoe. "Take these, they'll help with the pain and won't do any damage to the little one." Connie took the box of tablets from Zoe before nodding. "Thanks Zoe." She went into her office and sunk down into her chair closing her eyes, exhaustion hitting her. "Right you, come on I'm taking you home." She smiled as Cal walked into her office before helping her up and leaving with her and Grace.


	26. Chapter 26

Connie was lying across the sofa wearing a pair of shorts and one of Cal's shirts. It was only 11 o'clock in the morning but she was feeling tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. She had some music playing from the kitchen on the radio as she lay there not doing anything. Cal was at work and Grace was at school leaving Connie on her own.

She stretched out placing a hand to her ever growing bump. She was just past the three month mark and they'd had a scan the previous afternoon. Connie was spending more days at home, using the holiday she always had but never touched. Everyone was relieved that Connie seemed to be taking a step back so early on in her pregnancy, it meant it would be easier to get her to stop later on.

Her phone began to ring from the table beside her, a smile passing across her face. "Hello Dr Knight" "Good morning Mrs Knight. How are you feeling this morning?" Cal had left way before she was even considering waking up so she wasn't surprised he was calling her. "I'm alright, just tired…" she began to yawn just thinking about it causing Cal to laugh. "You laughing at me-" "Laughing? Never baby. Listen Charlie's asked if you want him to have Grace this weekend, give us a chance to sort things for when baby gets here."

Connie had been meaning to sort through everything so that it wasn't some mad rush leading up to the birth. "That would be amazing, thank you." Connie could hear someone talking in the background. "Get back to work, I'll see you when you get home. I love you-" "I love you too." She put her phone back on the table before spreading out on the sofa again.

It was a strange feeling for Connie to be lying around doing nothing with her day, it wasn't something she'd ever done. Connie sat up before moving to the kitchen and making some toast. It wasn't exactly breakfast but she hadn't eaten yet. Half way through her phone began to ring again, this time it was Rita.

"Rita-" "Connie it's Iain, we're on the way to the hospital baby number 2's on the way." Connie swallowed her mouthful before moving from the kitchen and running up the stairs. "Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can, okay bye." Connie chucked her phone to the bed before pulling on a pair of jeans and doing the buttons up of Cal's shirt. She pulled a jumper up from the bed unsure of whose it was until she put it on and the sleeves fell past her hands. Definitely Cal's.

Connie grabbed her phone running back down the stairs before swinging past the kitchen picking up the other piece of toast. She held it one hand while slipping on her shoes with the other. Standing back up she felt strange being in heels after being off her feet for a few days. Wandering out of the kitchen Connie grabbed her keys from the table and left the house.

The drive to the hospital was quick and Connie pulled up outside the ED. She went around the side and in through the main entrance making her way up to maternity. By the time she made it upstairs Iain was pacing back and forth across the corridor. "Hey is everything alright?" Iain went to speak as the corridor was filled with a loud cry. "Could say okay, could also say a complete nightmare." Connie smiled as she placed a hand on Iain's arm.

"We always knew Rita had a mouth on her… Are you not coming in?" Iain followed Connie into the room to see Rita resting her head back against the pillows. "Anyone would think you're having a little trouble there-" "Hilarious you are-agghh…" Connie moved to stand beside Rita while Iain stood on the opposite side.

She'd already been up there for an hour but nothing seemed to be happening. Rita was having contractions and her waters had broken but this baby did not want to come. "This is all your fault Iain!" Connie tried hiding the smile on her face as Rita continued to argue with him. "I think it's bo-" "I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for you! Why have you even come back in here?"

Iain looked across at Connie who was just laughing. "Rita shut up you'd think-" "Do not start." Connie raised her hands in surrender before sitting in the chair beside the bed. Rita glanced across at her noticing Connie rubbing her stomach. "You okay?" That was all she could manage to say before another contraction came. "Yes I'm fine, I think it's you that's not so much." Rita smiled briefly before speaking to the midwife.

Yet another hour passed and Rita wasn't much closer to meeting her baby boy. "I'm just going to get a drink and call Cal anything you need?" Rita shook her head. "I'll get you a coffee Iain." He smiled his thanks before Connie slipped from the room.

It was almost 3 o'clock and Connie had been at the hospital for 3 hours with Rita. She yawned as she took her phone out of her pocket. "Hey is everything okay I saw your car out the front-" "It's fine I'm upstairs with Rita and have been all afternoon." She walked through the corridors of maternity before leaning against one of the walls and taking a breath. "You okay-" "I'm fine just really tired… Listen I'll call you if there's any more news."

Connie grabbed two drinks before taking them back through. "Thanks" Iain accepted it gratefully as Connie turned to the midwife. "Anything?" She smiled back. "Almost there… How long it takes to finish off is another matter." Rita groaned from the bed before sitting up. Iain watched her sitting forwards himself. "Woah Rita this isn't something you can just walk out of-" "I'm not walking out you idiot."

Rita let her legs fall over the edge of the bed as Connie put down her drink and helped Rita up. "I could really do with the toilet while I'm up." Connie nodded and walked with her across the room helping her the whole way.

Another hour went by as Connie watched Rita pace the room. "You can laugh but this, this will be you in 6 months." She laughed again before Rita straightened up slightly. Connie noticed and got up supporting her once more. She continued to walk back and forth across the room with her until Rita's breathing slowed. "Come on I think that's enough walking for now."

Rita lay back down before another contraction came. The midwife had disappeared from the room and nobody seemed to be coming. "Connie-" "Shut up Rita, it looks like you're ready… Just hold on and I'll find someone-" "I swear to god if you walk out of this room I'll kill you!" Connie turned back around to face Rita. "I need to push Connie this baby is coming now whether you want it to or not."

Connie nodded "Right." She lifted the blanket before glancing back to Rita. "Okay I can already see the head… You're going to have to push on the next contraction." Rita nodded taking a deep breath of entinox. "Okay-" "Okay push!" Rita cried out as she continued, Connie standing at the end of the bed while Iain held onto Rita's hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay again :( I keep forgetting that I have this one to come back to! I've been using wattpad more and so this seems to be forgotten about, so apologies! Anyway's here's an update x**

Connie stood outside looking through the window at the three of them. After the first couple of contractions a midwife had come into the room taking the small baby from Connie and ensuring everything was okay.

She rest a hand against her stomach watching as Rita spoke down to the little boy lying in her arms. That would be her soon, it was weird to think she was going through this again after everything that had happened with Grace. Iain wandered towards the door with the small baby causing Connie to move towards them.

"Someone wanted to meet the woman that helped bring them into the world." Connie smiled across at Iain before looking down at the baby in awe. "Aww he is adorable." Iain passed him across to Connie who carefully held onto him pushing the blanket down from his face to look at him properly. She wandered closer to Rita's bed smiling. "So have you got a name?"

Rita nodded and smiled at Iain. "Yeah I think we have…" Connie looked up at them again as Iain spoke. "Meet Charlie Jeffery Dean." She looked back down to Charlie smiling at him. "Hello Charlie-" "You better get used to that scary face Charlie, that's your Auntie Connie… And godmother if she'll have you." Connie's eyes met with Rita's. "Are you serious?" Rita nodded as Iain stood beside Connie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'd love you to be Phoebe's as well, we never really did any of that."

Connie smiled passing Charlie back to Iain before stepping forward and hugging Rita. "Of course I will! I'm so happy for you both." Iain sat on the bed beside Rita passing Charlie to her. "So I'm assuming there was some inspiration for the name-" "There might've been." Connie nodded sitting back down and yawning yet again. "You better get off, you're shattered-" "It's fine."

Rita looked at her. "Go home, we're fine up here. Thank you so much for today Connie. Could you let everyone know downstairs?" She pushed herself up from the chair nodding before saying goodbye to the three of them. "Call me if you need anything, if you need taking home then just let me know." Rita nodded before Connie disappeared and headed downstairs.

She wandered towards the ED going outside for some fresh air. Connie sat down taking her phone out of her pocket and smiling at the background. It was a picture of her and Cal stood together on their wedding day. "Hey you…" She looked up to see Charlie sitting down beside her. "You'll be very happy to know that Mr Charlie Dean was born at 5:09 this afternoon and is a very happy baby boy. Yeah the woman was mad enough to name him after you." Charlie smiled before he looked to Connie.

"How you feeling, Cal said you've been tired-" "You can say that again." Charlie smiled as she sunk back into the bench closing her eyes briefly. "I feel like all I do is sleep at the moment-" "That can't be a bad thing. Just make sure you're eating enough." Connie nodded before getting up from the bench and wandering inside with him.

Connie went into the staffroom as Charlie rounded up a few people. "I just wanted to let you all know that Rita gave birth to a baby boy this afternoon. Both of them absolutely fine, and his name's Charlie Jeffery Dean. They wanted me to let you all know." There were coos and awes from around the room before people dispersed. Cal was standing by the nurses' station when she noticed him.

She wandered from the staffroom before he noticed her. "Hey how's Rita-" "Charlie is the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen and I'm lucky enough to call him my godson." Cal smiled letting his arms fall around her waist. "That's brilliant, I'll be finished in a few minutes. Wait for me outside?" Connie nodded as Cal quickly placed a kiss to her lips before she wandered past Charlie saying goodbye and waited outside.

Cal left the ED to see Connie sitting on the wall. "You look exhausted-" "Well I did just help Rita give birth, I had to deliver the bloody baby because there was no staff around." Cal looked at her with a shocked expression as she jumped down from the wall. She stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him.

He noticed her wearing his jumper as he pushed some hair behind her ear. "Are you wearing my shirt-" "Maybe, problem?" Cal shook his head smiling as he bent down and kissed her. When he parted from her lips he took her hand in his and walked towards her car. "How does dinner and lying on the couch all night sound-" "Mmm my idea of paradise right now." Connie smiled leaning into his side as they went to her car.

Later that night Connie seemed to have resumed her position spread out across the sofa from earlier that morning. Cal sat one end with her head resting across his lap while he played with her hair. "It's crazy to think in 6 months time that'll be us up there." Cal smiled as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. "I can't wait to meet our baby…" He moved a hand pushing the shirt open across her stomach and placed his hand there. Connie did the same and linked her fingers through his resting on her stomach still.

"He really was beautiful-" "Wait until you see what this one will look like then… Me and you, that's a winning combination." Connie laughed as he smiled down at her. "You really have made me happier than I ever thought I could be… After Taylor I never thought I'd be happy again." Connie let her eyes fall to meet his as she moved her other hand to rest on his cheek.

Cal smiled to himself. He was sitting in a beautiful house, married and expecting a child. But not only that, he was married to the most incredible woman imaginable and she was lying across his lap wearing his clothes as they talked about expecting their baby. Cal always had to remind himself that this was really happening because sometimes it seemed like some distant dream that he'd never really reach. "I love you so much Connie-" "I guess it's a good thing I kind of like you too then." Cal laughed before bending down and kissing Connie.

They remained like that most of the evening, Connie just laying there as they spoke about the baby and things they needed to do. Her life couldn't be more perfect, she couldn't wait to have her baby in her arms.


End file.
